Love fades Mine has Unexpected Twist
by Mathilde.1988
Summary: Love fades.. Mine Has where the words that made her walk into the arms of a stranger. Rose tries to deny the love she has for Dimitri. Intrigued by a stranger can be dangerous or bring luck. What ever it is betrayal is around the corner. WORKING ON IT A LITTLE, but first finishing other stories...
1. Chapter 1

Also, a **certain** Guest reviewer who wasn't very nice, Yeah it was my first fanfic didn't know how things worked! Also, SUCK IT! You try writing the perfect fanfic! It was my first one and I am still proud of it! Also, it is mentioned on my profile that I am Dutch!

 **What would have happened when after Dimitri said those words to her... Love fades… Mine has… But she runs into an unexpected stranger only to become closer…**

 **I do not own any rights to the vampire academy… They belong to Richelle Mead**

 **My Grammar may not be perfect but hopefully, you will like the story! If you have you nothing nice to say I suggest you read something else! Otherwise, enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1 Hurt

RPOV

Simply four words that ripped my heart in two, it is like he never even cared. Love fades mine has…the only thing I could do at that moment is looking at him in disbelieve. Was he really saying this to me? Was that I believed that the old Dimitri would come back to me the actual fairy tale? One thing I knew for sure, I was getting the hell out of this church. Everything around me seemed to suffocate me. Everybody was staring at me, I Rose Hathaway was breaking down in front of everybody. This couldn't happen, pushing past the Guardians that surrounded him I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Hearing the door close with a bang was the least of my concerns. If all eyes were on him now he brought it upon himself. How dare he say those words to me!

Wanting nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and pretend it was all a bad dream. I have never shed so many tears in my life.. Doing my best to hold them I was almost running to my room. Something caught my eye, a stranger casually leaning against a tree especially looking at me. It was able to see what she looked like because she was wearing a hood. Strange.. for a moment I wondered if it had anything to do with Abe. Suddenly she started walking towards me, it gave me a chance to look at what she was wearing. It was the same way all the Guardians her at Court looked but the combat boots gave it a different edge. I decided she looked more like an Assassin, some weapons were foreign to me. The leather gloves had spikes on it, I thought right away it was badass.

Suddenly I heard multiple footsteps coming from behind. Already I knew I wanted nothing to do with it. Recognized they were to light to come from somebody else. Anger was bubbling up inside me, now he wanted to talk? The calling of my name made me snap out of my thoughts ' _Rose Hathaway correct_?' Wait what? 'Why do you care anyway? Oh lord did Abe send you or something?' I saw her grinning apparently I was amusing her. Looking behind me for a second she spoke again intriguing me ' _Someone looks like they have been punched in the gut_?' Any genius could see that those words had me knock off my feet. Wasn't going to share my feeling with a complete stranger. Did she know more than she was letting on..? Did she just hear about what happened with Victor Dashkov or was it my involvement with Adrian. Somehow I didn't think that was the case, why on earth did I care?

She wasn't really expecting me to answer cause her focus was on the small group behind me. Taken her eyes off them she surprised me _'How would you like to get the hell out of here and have some fun?_ ' She had that same smirk on her face again it was confusing as hell. I would have said no or even get the hell away from me, but then I heard that voice behind me, still, silk as honey softly whispering ' _No… don't…'_

DPOV

I shouldn't have said that... I just wanted her to go away… A soon as they came out of my mouth, I saw the fire and passion vanish from her eyes. I saw nothing but a broken shell of what she used to be. Some noticed what just happened how could they not I was practically yelling. Even my Guardians were staring at me with disbelieve in their eyes. IDIOT! 'Please Rose' I thought. Say anything… Even that you hate me, despise me.. anything! I saw her pushing everyone aside that was in her way, running through the aisle towards the exit. All I heard was a slam of the door ringing in my ear. For some reason I was getting desperate to see her again, just to see if she was ok right? I shook my head in confusion. Rubbing my eyes hoping I was hallucinating, I wasn't that lucky though. I said all those words to her. My mouth spoke before my brain realized the severity of my words. I was getting more and more eager for the service to come to an end. I was forcing myself to stay so everyone could see I wouldn't burst into flames like a Strigoi. Before I got up I bumped into Henderson giving me a death stare.

As soon as I walked out of the church I saw Rose standing still looking defeated. Maybe if I could get close enough I could tell her I was sorry for the harshness. Or even let her sucker punch me in the gut, which I knew I deserved for breaking such a beautiful woman. One that shouldn't belong to me anymore. But then my heart stopped I saw someone else standing in front of her. It couldn't be, not her, she is nothing but trouble. Your fault, see your nothing but trouble! Stupid! Stupid!

Rumors were that every now and then she and her team of goons would employ a Dhampir who was tired of doing a desk job. Why they still would go with them surprises me clearly the others had died. So much for protecting her.. I suddenly stopped realizing what was happing right in front of my eyes. I heard her say **_'Someone looks like they have been punched in the gut'._** NO NO NO, yes because of me but don't talk to her Rose. She wouldn't listen to me, I just broke her heart. How did everything become such a mess?

I just need to say something, anything, she can't go this can't be her future. I closed my eyes trying to breathe. I could see the look on Rose her face I recognized it, curiosity. But I also noticed she heard that I was close by, looking like she wanted to walk on but decided against it the last second. My presence wasn't making her walk on it made her stay. Looking intrigued made me anxious, why wouldn't she be I thought to myself, I just made her life more miserable and this was a perfect way out. Maybe she should, a selfish part of me thought, she would be away from Court and I could keep my promise to the Princess.

 _'How would you like to get the hell out of here and have some fun?_ ** _'_** her question had me on edge. I was lost for words the only words that came out of my mouth were pointless. What was my genius response? 'No… Don't…' Rose her head snapped up at my direction almost glaring. I could see she was making a decision in her head. I knew she was going to do it so she could hurt me back. Even though I didn't want to admit it the thought of truly losing made my heart clench.

RPOV

I looked back to see who it was that felt the need to answer for me. Even though I was aware of his presence seeing his face made me rethink my answer. What right did he have to make the de decision for me? My thoughts went back to the time when we were at the ski lodge. He and I had an argument that time it was Adrian who interrupted us. But that was a different time when he was still in love with me or was he? Pfff Love Fades…Mine has… It was still ringing in the back of my mind. I could see him staring at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes.. Looking desperate for me to say no. Damn him, he still thinks he can make me do whatever he wants. Damn him! He lost every right the moment he decided to throw me away like I meant nothing to him. Only I was thinking is I wanted to hurt him, get back at him. Was it childish maybe? A smirk formed on my face letting him know what was going to be my answer. 'YES, that would be great! When do we leave!?' The shock on his face was priceless. For a second I wanted to take it back, but I was sick of pleasing everyone around me.

Why couldn't it for once be about me? Stepping forward she stuck out her hand ' _Welcome to the death squad Rose Hathaway, I am Ivory Katherina Brown but you can call me Ivy._ '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Decision

LPOV

It has been really difficult for me lately, did the best I could to support both of them. So much had to be arranged, couldn't she just go inside my head and see him like that. Always pushing, wanting to see him. That wasn't what he needed I knew that because somehow I could feel when he was restored. Christian accused me of coddling him making me upset wasn't he the one that broke up with me. I can't remember the last time I heard anything from Rose. She had to interrupt us when I sat beside Dimitri showing everyone at Court he truly changed back to a Dhampir.

It would have been better if she left him alone. Arguing with him at that moment was one of the smartest things she ever did. Glad she didn't make a scene as I thought she would. Sending her messages through the bond I hope she would back off. I mean how else were they going to see the restoration was permanent. Of course, it was taking a toll on her that he was pushing her away. But I can't do anything about that she has to accept it. Wasn't she with Adrian anyways?

Rose wouldn't stay mad at me for long at least I hope. The look on her face when she walked away was one of hurt. I have too much on my mind to even think about….

DPOV

She said yes, of course, she did I had to know this was going to happen! This is what you wanted, why am I upset about it. It should make me feel better that I wouldn't have to see her every day. Before I could stop her from walking away I felt two pairs of strong hands pulling me back. Surprised to see It was Phillips his voice sound dangerously low. ' _That_ ' he said pointing at Rose walking further away ' _Is your own fault, she should have done it sooner! You're so ungrateful Go back the Princess to pout about it.'_ Snorting he looked disgusted, to my left I saw that Henderson, Gutierrez, and Fuentes were thinking the same as him. No way the will let me out of there sight. I needed to call Lissa and let her know what happened. Well, it was what he said I was going to do. Why did his words affect me so much? Or maybe I should go to Adrian, I hated that drunk but surely one of them can stop her.

LPOV

My phone was ringing for the second time already. I was hoping it was Rose since she was ignoring my internal pleads for joining me for lunch. Really wished this bond worked both ways so I could enter her mind. I even checked with Adrian if he knew where she was but he even had no clue. Maybe if he wasn't such a drunk all the time he would be able to have more insight. Feeling the darkness inside me build up I took a deep breath to calm myself. To my surprise it was Dimitri. 'Is there something wrong, are they mistreating you?' All sorts of worrisome questions were running through my head. He was rambling so much I thought they gave him a concussion or something. 'DIMITRI!' I yelled,' CALM DOWN! What's wrong?' What do you mean she is broken? I am coming over there you're not making any sense.' With that, I walked out the door hopefully to figure out what the hell was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A stranger

RPOV

Not wanting to look at him any longer I followed her while she was walking towards my room? Really was tempted to sneak another glance to see his face, he hurt me so much the bastard. I was afraid I was going to cry seeing him standing there. Maybe he didn't care, what if I would see he was relieved to finally to be rid of me. He can now continue to kiss the ground the Princess is walking on. It is not like I risked my career, breaking someone out of prison. Just so I could find out if the impossible is true no big deal.

I was surprised to find out that she wasn't unpromised like I thought she would be. There were always rumors going around about them hunting freely. A life that doesn't seem so pointless anymore, sounds more like the freedom to me. While I was on the quest to free Dimitri from his undead state I saw firsthand what they were capable of. Wonder how there were doing and if they are still hunting in Novosibirsk. Started blurting out several questions can you blame me I am curious as hell. 'How do you know me? Why did you choose me? And most of all, why are they so shocked to see you?'

First, she started to laugh, _'I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask me that.'_ pointing at the chair she told me to sit down. ' _Let me explain it to you Rose, in all honesty, I did some research_. Not talking about rumors or the time you ran away. _I am impressed by your scores when you graduated_. _Not many women nowadays become a Guardian I guess I admire that. Also, your commitment when you set out to do something._ '

The more she told me, the more I knew I made the right decision. For a second I was thinking about Adrian, how I treated him, even if I was a way it wouldn't mean we had the be apart. Maybe it was good to be away from Dimitri I could forget about him. He would understand, right? I would have a bigger paycheck, that's for sure. And Lissa already has different guardians assigned to her, the chance of me ever becoming her guardian is slim to none. It was a change, but a good change. Maybe it was time to think of me, right?

It wasn't going be another two days before they would leave to hunt down a pack of Strigoi in Philadelphia. They were messing with a Dhampir community killing them off one by one. They found their location so others were already setting a trap in place to lure them out of hiding. Beats getting a court approval… Those bastards only care if a Royal Moroi would be in trouble. Even then they would have a meeting of 6 hours or longer discussing if they felt if it was worth saving them. Yep, this was going to be great hardly could wait for it to happen. Giving me a second stake and a very awesome leather jacket. I could quit anytime I wanted no need to sign some contract binding me. Suggesting to take personal time off in case I wanted to come back was very smart. Apparently, Guardian Croft knows her cause he approved it without any questions asked.

Later that night she came by to ask if I wanted to go out. I didn't have to worry about what to wear cause she had the perfect outfit in mind. Had been ages since I had a chance to let loose a little. With a partner in crime, I think it's a guaranteed night full of fun.

APOV

Rose was acting out of the ordinary again not like I didn't expect it but still. Must have been that damn Belikov again who else can mess with her mind like that. Probably said something that hurt her feelings again, got I am so sick of it. Maybe it's good he is acting this way it will help speed up the process for her to get over him. When I was walking over to see if Rose was in her room something caught my eye. A strange scene was playing out in front of me not really knowing what to think of it. I saw Rose talking to what looked to be a strange-looking guardian. Growling I saw that asshole with his group of 'guardians' a few meters away from them.

He looked stunned for some apparent reason, thankfully she looked like she was ignoring him. That would have been reassuring if it wasn't for the conversation she was having. I couldn't get close enough to hear it all without making my presence known. Trying to focus on the aura's instead which was harder with all the commotion. I could see that fool had the audacity to be worried about her, however, Rose's was filled with anger. But the other woman nothing it looked almost like she was hiding it. Nah probably had too much to drink today what would be the odds that ever happening.

The moment I saw Rose walking away my plan had changed I was going to give Belikov a peace of my mind. I knocked on the door after compelling the guard to stand down. When the door opened it looked like he was expecting someone else. Too bad he was going to have to talk to whether he liked it or not. 'That looked very exciting' I told him well pouring myself a drink might as well help myself. I expected him to tell me it was none of my business or even comment on using compulsion on his guards. Instead, he dropped to his knees begging me to talk Rose out of it. I didn't like what he was telling me. Blamed him, he fucking pushed her away! I needed to find her quickly before this was getting out of hand.

RPOV

I was feeling excited to finally be able to relax, I had enough of all the tears I cried for a love that was apparently faded. What an ass even now he is still controlling my life! Maybe if Adrian was in a good mood tonight I would stop by. Know he is be wanting me for a very long time but I am always turning him. I was in a very good mood for once nothing was going to change that. Hearing someone knocking on the door I was given the count of three or she would bust open the door. Then I heard laughter, considered waiting to see if she would really do it but decided against it. Wouldn't want Hans the take back my personal time.

Ivy stood in front of me with a wide grin on her face _'This is going to be so much fun._ ' In one hand she was holding a black wig and the other a very skimpy dress. Boy, I was going to be in so much trouble but at least I would look HOT while doing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hurt and regret

IPOV

Heard so many stories about the infamous Rose Hathaway. Not the ones she probably was thinking off. I was applauding her when I heard she beat the crap out off Jesse Zeklos skinny ass at the school. What the hell were they thinking doing magic directly underneath the ward lines? Amazing the way she fought during the Strigoi attack at St Vladimirs that was caused by those same students. I saw her storming out of the church on the brink of tears. I was leaning against a tree observing her when she noticed me standing there. The first thing she did was look at me funny probably cause I was hiding my face from her. Seeing that I caught her attention I walked towards her calling her name.

Right away she started firing questions at me ' _Why do you care anyway? Oh lord did Abe send you or something_? Especially grinned at the last question. What definitely didn't go unnoticed was that she was being followed by a group of guardians. Right in the middle of them was the "famous" former Strigoi Dimitri Belikov. Me and him are going to have some words one of these days. Like he needed those guardians rolled my eyes at how they thought that would stop him. I could see in his eyes that he recognized me very interesting he didn't look happy. Turning my attention back at Rose 'Someone looks like they have been punched in the gut?'. Great! From the reaction of Mister Belikov over there I could see he was the cause of the pain.

I wasn't expecting an answer but what intrigued me was why Adrian Ivashkov felt the need to hide. Wanna bet that he doesn't know I can see him looking at us. He looked angry at Belikov and with great sadness at Rose no doubt in my mind why. Curious what the reaction would be to my next question _'How would_ you like to get the hell of here and have some fun _?_ ' The wheels were turning in that head of hers, one glance at Belikov I saw he was having a major panic attack. Oh boy, his guardians are bracing themselves to restrain him. That is hilarious I swear I saw one of them going for their taser. The silence, however, was being broken by a soft voice saying; ' _No… Don't…'._ _Just like that she made a decision, turning her head towards him to make sure he heard her loud and clear_ _'YES, When do we leave!_ '

The look on his face said it all, he was hurt and broken but like he somehow expected this to happen. Something told me I was going to see him again soon sounds like fun! If he would only know what my real intentions where… When we walked away I was expecting him to follow but instead, he was held back. The other guardians gave him a piece of their mind and strangely Ivashkov went after him instead of her? I mean come on! Wasn't he supposed to go to her in the first place? Oh well makes it a lot easier for me, guess my monkey isn't needed after all.

After giving her a quick explanation of our intensions I could feel her excitement. Telling the story of what we did, also the option to go with us. I suggested before we leave to go out tonight something tells me it is going to be fun. I figured she could use it to blow off some steam from everything that happened. No matter what I also wanted her to have the option to still be able to say no or even quit. She is free to whatever she wants, I am not her boss, we are all friends trying to make the world better. So I told her she should ask for personal time off. Which I already discussed with Guardian Croft before going to talk to her. Had to makes sure nothing would stand in her way.

Good thing he was my old mentor…

DPOV

After I made a complete fool out of myself for practically begging Adrian to stop Rose. I didn't want her to make a wrong decision, this wasn't something you can come back from. I trained her sure, still, Strigoi can be very unpredictable and strike at any time. A knock at the door alerted me to another visitor this time however it was the Princess. At least she had the decency to feel a bit more embarrassed then Adrian when compelling the guardians. I had a total breakdown telling her everything that happened I was desperate. For the first time, I could see frustration coming from her. Pinchin the bridge of her nose she looked like she was going to scream. It startled me since she always has been so understanding of my actions.

' _You have to fix this Dimitri!'_ she hissed making me step back a little. ' _I can't take this anymore everything between me and Rose is getting worse every day. She has even been avoiding me and now you're telling me she going to go off with some Strigoi killer!_ ' The look on her face was like one of a parent scolding their child.

'I am only gonna make it worse, please Vasilissa she needs a friend. I wouldn't even know what to say'. She sighed ' _I will try but I can't make any promises and you still need to talk to her_.' With that she walked out the door, leaving me with my thoughts feeling even guiltier than I already did. My room felt very stuffy, I desperately needed some fresh air or a drink to calm me down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Seduction

RPOV

Putting the wig on, which ironically had the same color as my own hair. It was a lot shorter, then there was the dress, it was red hugging every curve on my body perfectly. Ivy was wearing a dark blue one piece pantsuit very low cut at the front. Noticed that she was taller than me, what wasn't very uncommon. What was strange was that she was still wearing a black hood covering her eyes. I was starting the wonder if she had a big scar or was blind on one eye. Why on earth would you wear that with every outfit.

Leading the way I saw a small café I never have seem to noticed before here at court. Not what I expected but that wasn't going to kill my mood. No matter what the size as long as they have alcohol I am good! If she would let me near any of it, I hadn't reached the legal drinking age yet. We walked past some pool tables up to two big doors in the back. Strange.. On the left side a big looking Dhampir was sitting on a barstool and looked me over, if he wasn't so huge I would asked what he problem was. Ivy smiled at him whispering something in his ear. Nodding he opened the doors and I was amazed to see what was hidden behind it. A huge dancefloor with Chrystal chandeliers hanging from the sealing, special booths with stripper poles in the middle and champagne fountains. My mouth was hanging open, to my surprise it was packed with Dhampirs and non-royals as far as I could see. Why didn't anybody ever tell me about this place before! I mean come on!

She was right about the fun part alright, we danced on the bar and surprisingly I didn't need much alcohol to let lose. If this was a sneak peek of what was still to come, count me in for life! That was until the door opened ,I saw a small glance of who was standing near the pool tables. My eyes were fuming, of course he would be here to ruin everything! I was pulled out of the my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder . Whispering in my ear I grinned liking the idea very much.

DPOV

My apartment was feeling so small it felt like I was back into my old jailcell. Looking at Adams who had taken over the new shift I wondered if I was allowed to go outside. Did I dare to asked if I could go outside? After a few minutes I build up to courage, walking up to where he was sitting he smiled. Surprised that he was actually agreeing to it, he suggested we play some pool. Not what I had in mind but at least it would take my mind of things. It would give me the perfect opportunity to think of what to say to Rose. Guardian Walters joined us as we walked to tiny bar in the back of Court. Not many knew it was there what made it that more appealing to go to. By the looks of it wasn't very busy, which was nice for a change. Many were staring at me even if the whispers had died down a little ,some were still afraid I was still part Strigoi.

I almost felt guilty for enjoying myself with a simple game of pool. At least I couldn't hurt or say something wrong to a pool table. I was so focused on hitting the white pool ball I missed the panicked look on Adams his face. I noticed he tried to distract me with talking louder and spilling his drink but it was too late.

She was right there only a few meters away of me wearing a skimpy little red dress leaning against the bar. Then I noticed she cut her hair! Oh no did Adrian make her do it, bastard! Or was it more to hurt me, always told her how much I loved her hair. But then I saw her grin like she was up to something purposely standing there.

Before I even knew what was happing it was too late to get away. Guardian Brown had similar grin on her face almost like she was encouraging Rose to do this. This couldn't be good they both grabbed a chair and placed them in front of the pool table. If you just walked in you would have thought it was a performance. Only difference was that I was going to be part of it making me worry. My heart was beating fast, why was I so damn curious to see what was going to happen!

They used the chairs to step on top of the table never losing eye contact. At the Academy she had me under her spell, it was happening all over again. My body was betraying me, a certain got more and more excited. My eyes widened before I knew it they slowly bend over their backs were facing us. Unconsciously my eyes landed on her ass, it looked amazing in her training shorts. But this dress will be the death of me. My breathing became ragged I was feeling things I thought I couldn't anymore. I felt like I couldn't move or say anything. It was so strange like someone was making me watch. She lightly spanked her ass and then slowly dropped to her knees facing me. Oh god oh god this wasn't happening… Staring right at me she slowly moved her hand from her face down to her neck. It didn't stop there as it slowly caressed the valley between her beautiful breast. My face was heating up as she reached all the way to her thighs. It was like she could almost feel what it was doing to me physically. I was painfully aware of my throbbing member behind the zipper of my jeans.

Focus Dimitri, do something! Look away! I tried to walk backwards only feeling myself stumble into a purposefully placed chair behind me. FUCK! Her grin grew wider faster than I could say _fuck me_ she was sitting on my lap. 'CLICK!' I hearing a clink of the metal cuffs binding me to the chair, I was screwed. Desperately looking to my right hoping Adams would stop her, I was shocked to see he was in the same predicament as me. Walters however was to shocked to do anything other than stare he even started to whistle. Whispering in my ear I shivered ' _It seems that you are able to feel something after all'._

Her lips were brushing against my neck, reaching the soft spot behind my ear she started sucking on it. That elicited a groan from she seemed very pleased to hear this. My thoughts were going wild , suddenly I wanted to touch her. What is wrong with me? Why is she doing this to me? She is with Adrian right? While getting of my lap she walked slowly back to the pool table swaying her hips seductively. I swallowed licking my lips getting more and more intrigued in the scene playing out in front of me. Couldn't give a damn anymore, I wanted to see it all now. Where was I going to go anyways? My arousal was very obvious, there was no point to trying to hide it. Leaning against the table, slightly bending over she swayed her hips from left to right with a steady rhythm. Winking she looked seductively first into my eyes, then adverting to my crotch. Putting her index finger in her mouth she was slowly moving it in and out. Didn't need to be a genius to know what her finger was supposed to be….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A little revenge

RPOV

 _'What about some revenge'_ _she whispered in my ear_ _._ _The look_ on her face said it was going to be good and very evil what he deserved. Just had to follow her lead, with our awesome ninja skills we purposefully placed a chair behind Guardian Adams and Dimitri. Don't know what he did to her but boy was he in trouble. She silently pointed to the bar nodding to let her know what she meant. It was like we didn't need to speak to understand each other. We stood there leaning against the bar waiting how long it would take for them to notice us. Apparently not so long as Adams was slightly panicking ,trying to distract Dimitri with spilling his drink on the floor. Yeah buddy that is not going to work..

I could see his brown eyes growing wider, first he noticed the dress I was wearing. Then they went to my hair not liking what he saw. I felt a chair being nudged against my hand, saw she was holding one as well. Looking at me with an evil smile her eyes were twinkling ' _Ready_?' boy was I ever! I am going to give him a reminder on what he is missing out on. At the same time we both put the chairs in front of the pool table. I saw Ivy stepping on it ,I followed her lead trying not to trip with my high heels. Turning around we moved to the rhythm of the music slowly bending over. Without thinking about it I lightly spanked my ass. I could feel his shock making me feel more daring , dropping to our knees I licked my lips. I was facing him now, the smile on Ivy's face told me that she was thinking exactly the same thing as me. I slowly moved my hand from my face down to my thighs knowing very well how it was going to affect him. At least I hoped so, I would totally ruin my plan to have a little revenge.

Trying to walk away made him walk back right into our little trap. Using his shock I leapt forward and was straddling his lap. Wiggling my ass a little I could feel his arousal between my thighs. It gave me the confidence to do my next move. Grabbing the metal cuffs I put one side around his wrist and the other one to the chair. Perfect! He was looking to his right what I knew was pointless. Cause well poor Adams was trapped as well too busy to notice Dimitri. Whispering something in his ear I then slowly kissed his neck up to the spot behind his ear making him groan. I got off from his lap and slowly swayed my hips walking away from him. Before I knew it an evil thought came to me, slowly putting my index finger in my mouth I circled my tongue around it. While looking at him seductively conveying with my eyes what it was supposed to be. Or in this could have been, his loss alright! When I knew he was at his breaking point I laughed and we both walked out of the bar.

APOV

Waiting at Rose her apartment I hoped she would show up in the next five minutes. Was about to give up when I felt a hand grabbing my ass. Lips pressed against my neck, oh god it felt amazing. Smelling her perfume I knew who it was in an instant. Couldn't help but smell she was aroused making my head dizzy. Turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend all dressed up with a seductive look on her face. I respond right away kissing her fiercely crushing my lips against hers. I don't know where this came from but I wasn't complaining. Opening the door we stumbled into her room without breaking the kiss. Before I knew it she pushed me towards the direction of the bed. Looking at the beautiful woman on top of me I almost forgot my real reason for coming. Oh man, I knew I had to talk to her about something but fuck it! I figured it could wait for now at least.

Pulling my shirt off with the same fierceness she was kissing me was turning me on even more. As our clothes where coming off it started to form a pile on the floor. My eyes were raking up and down her beautiful body. Caressing all her curves relishing the feeling of softness of her skin flush against mine. I flipped her around so I could make sure to give her all the pleasure she was longing for.

These damn thought kept distracting me, what Belikov told me was bugging me, why couldn't I just enjoy myself. Forget about it for a second Adrian you have a beautiful ready to ravish you. Damn!

I saw two pair of eyes staring at me with confusion and hunger. _'What's wrong_ ' slight breathless she looked confused, _'Don't you want me_?' Damn this beautiful woman, 'Of course I do! It's just..'. Her eyes still focused on me ready to kiss me again. I needed to stop her before I wasn't able to think straight anymore. The next words coming out of my mouth were sure to end her mood. But I had no choice I didn't want her go on a dangerous mission possibly losing her.

DPOV

She laughed, she laughed and left me there bound with handcuffs to a chair. I could hear Walters laughing his ass off while Adams told him franticly to get us out of them. It would have been funny if It wasn't me being the victim here! I was painfully aroused beating myself up for wanting to find her and make her do something about it. Why wasn't I able to move or walk away, it was still not making any sense to me. Did she still have so much power over me?

When Walters was finally able to get the cuffs of I saw that Adams was embarrassed to. Starting to wonder what he ever did to Guardian Brown, or maybe he was dragged into this because of me. I looked at him saying I was sorry, he gave me a small understanding smile. Shifting a bit uncomfortable he turned red. Looking down at my own crotch I knew exactly how he felt. It looked like out of the Guardians he has the most sympathy for me. Even if I thought I didn't deserve it, wouldn't blame him if he ever changed his mind.

What I did know is that I needed a very cold shower. So we walked out the bar making me wonder why on earth she did this. I kept on playing the scene in my head over and over again. For once my dreams where not occupied by nightmares but of Rose teasing me. I didn't know what to do with myself….

IPOV

That was so much fun, the look on Adams his face while I was slowly turning him was priceless. I have to admit he wasn't bad looking either so that helped a lot. I had to choose between him or the other Guardian. Unfortunately for him he was the one closest to the chairs. Belikov was gonna think twice now about ever messing with Rose ever again. I was going to simply leave them behind bound to the chairs. But it was genius of her to tease them like that or should I say torture. When we walked out of the bar it couldn't help but think that it was like I found a sister. Ivashkov was pacing back and forth at her door 'Someone is going to get some tonight' wiggling my eyebrows at her she grinned. Sneaking up behind him he was surprised by her boldness.

I walked to my room finding someone standing at my front door. Well this was going to be interesting!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Mind changing

LPOV

I finally found out with the help of Christian who this woman was that Dimitri talked about. All I had to do was wait at her door and confront her. Sounds simple right? Well I was very nervous I really had no clue who she was. If necessary I will just compel her to tell Rose not to come anymore. I told Christian to wait around the corner in case I needed some assistance.

I heard footsteps slowly coming closer bracing myself for one hell of a conversation. She was smiling? Opening the door to her apartment she left it wide open. Was she expecting me or something? I looked inside as I saw her sitting down pointing to a chair a cross from her.

I must of looked confused cause all of a sudden she spoke to me. _'Princess, why don't you take a seat' I know you must have some question involving the lovely Rose Hathaway_ '. I sat down a little bit on edge, wanted to tell her that I wanted her to stay away from Rose! She needed to find someone else to be her little puppet. Out of nowhere Christian entered the room confronting her for me. _'Why don't you leave her out of it and use another fool to be part of your stupid Death Squad_!' Then I saw a fireball forming , wanted to tell Christian to put it away when I realized it wasn't him. From the shadows emerged a Moroi and he was wielding a large fireball. I wanted to scream saw Christian jump in front of me. Then we heard her talk to him with a soft voice, telling him it was ok , strange... As fast as it came it disappeared but he was still on alert in case we would say or do something not to his liking. Didn't really know what to think of him, confusing to see how he was protecting a Dhampir.

If I wasn't mistaking Christian was a bit impressed by the size of it. _'Mister Ozera, how kind of you to join us. I didn't force her into to doing anything, if she doesn't want too she can leave. And why are your offering?'_ she laughed like she was mocking him. I was trying to make eye contact but I couldn't focus. Maybe it was because I was unable to see her eyes.

Every worry seemed to wash away as I suddenly I felt I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. It was good that Rose would have something else to do instead of hanging around Court. I stood up grabbing Christians hand pulling him with me out the door. First he looked confused but he still complied. Eventually he will see that this was the best thing to do. In his eyes I saw he wanted to fight it but let it slide for now.

RPOV

I was going to finally let Adrian have his way with and he stopped in the middle. Didn't he want as much as I wanted him right now. Ok he didn't know why I was so turned on all of a sudden but he should be happy. I was coming to him instead of pushing him away like I usually do. Maybe he has given up on me, I was so caught up with Dimitri these days. I would understand if he wanted to have some space, but I doesn't I don't love him. Maybe I should make it more clear, cut him off so he will swallow the rest of his words. Suddenly he was sitting next to me like he was going to have serious conversation. ' _Is it true you are leaving court with Guardian Brown to hunt Strigoi?_ ' Damn where was this coming from? Who told him that? I kept thinking back and the only person I could think of was Dimitri. It was none of his business telling Adrian this, what was this fifth grade. Annoyed I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

Well my good mood was gone, I looked into his green emerald eyes I decided to tell the truth. I mean he knew I wasn't the type to sit behind a desk all my life. 'Yes, but I was going to tell you' saying it like it was no big deal. _'Little Dhampir, when? As soon as you left? Weren't you going to discuss this with me?'_ He had me there though, but didn't see why he was so upset about it, I was trained for this all my life. But then I saw the hurt in his eyes making me feel bad.

' _I am afraid of losing you, is that so wrong of me'_ he said with a soft smile. I caressed his cheek gently placing a small kiss on his cheek. 'Don't worry I won't let myself get killed that easily, you know me! Besides I will be making a lot more money, gently punching him on his arm.' The softness of his face turned into a serious look, he grabbed me by the arm. _'Your still going aren't you? Rose promise me you won't go with her, Lissa needs you!'_. Something snapped inside of me 'Why is everybody telling me what to do! What about what I need for once!' First Dimitri having the nerve to tell me what to do and now you!' Get out! Get out!' With that he started to get dressed leaving me with my thoughts.

Not long after that I got sucked into Lissa her head. She was having an argument with Christian. By the tone of his voice I could hear is was very angry with her. He didn't like the fact that she wasn't more concerned about me. _'Christian calm down_ ' she said to him. _'Rose deserves to have some freedom, she had to go through so much these past days._ ' He didn't like it one bit ' _What about the danger she going to be in, aren't you worried she is going to get herself killed_ ' he was yelling at her scaring her a little. Ok it was kind of weird seeing him like this, but at least someone was standing up for me. I could feel she was actually relaxed through the bond. But Christian on the other hand was still not convinced. Thoughts of using compulsion were on her mind. She didn't really no another way to calm him down.

Then I heard knocking on the door what brought me back to my own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 See my way

IPOV

That almost went sideways. Good thing the Princess saw my way, forming a large grin on my face. I am going to get some food al this talking and dancing made me hungry. Walking outside I decided to take detour just to make it a bit more exciting.

UnknownPOV

The nerve they have trying to walk up on my beautiful Ivy. I think I scared them a little with my little show. I am keeping my eye on that Ozera kid he could mess with our plan. As long as the princess sees our way maybe she can convince him. Ivashkov probably will make a mess himself. That leaves Belikov, but since she hates him it should go smooth.

DPOV

My sleep was restless I kept seeing Rose seducing me. Why can't I get it out of my head! I didn't deserve that kind of attention from her couldn't she just see that. I heard Adams talking nervously in the hall way. Please don't let it be Rose, I can't handle that right now. She already made it clear she can get to me. When I saw who it was I stumbled back tripping over a chair almost. _'Well well, if it isn't mister Belikov_ 'she said with a smirk on her face. I shook my head a disbelieve, no no go away your causing my enough trouble as it is. Walking by me she sat down on a chair with her feet up the table.

' _Isn't it my lucky day, or you going to ask me to back off too? No? Nothing? Aww what a shame I was expecting a whole speech.'_ All that came out of my mouth was ramblings. What the hell is wrong with me? She kept staring at me with that smirk on her face. Was she tricking me? Was there something in my food? No not possible.. ' _Well this was fun'_ With that she just walked out leaving me dumbfounded. As soon as she was gone the words came back to me. 'DON'T TAKE MY ROZA!' I yelled, slamming my fist against the wall. Adams came rushing in to see what all the noise was about. Bewildered he looked at me when he saw nothing dangerous he asked if there was something he could do. I shook my head no rubbing my eyes trying to figure out what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Trip

RPOV

Waiting at the front gate I stood there not really knowing what to do. A whistle caught my attention, standing there looking badass she had someone with her. Didn't know she wasn't only but heey the more the merrier right! She smiled at me dangling a set of keys in front of my face. Got excited snatching them out of her hands. Introducing me to the Moroi as a member of the team instead of a name was strange. He didn't talk at me he just listened as she explained that he was a fire user. Showing me one of hell of a fireball I stood there with my mouth open 'HOLY SHIT!' Giving me a wicked smile he did a curtsy making me laugh. Together we walked to the parking garage, that's when I saw it, three awesome motorcycles standing there! 'OMG OMG please tell me one of them is mine' jumping up and down it was hard to contain my excitement. _'Yep'_ , she said with a wicked smile. After a few instructions how to start it, I got the hang of it and was ready to go.

I looked back one more time at Court, starting the engine I put on my helmet with my name on it. Awesome right! I can't believe I have a custom motorcycle I even get to keep it! Loving it!

APOV

She left, she left and didn't even say goodbye. Don't know what is wrong with Lissa she is acting very strange. Only one who seems to worry is Belikov which is ridiculous! But doesn't mean I trust him enough to talk to him about it. For god sakes it's like he can do anything to her and she still comes running back to him. Hopefully when she goes to sleep I can visit her in her dreams and talk to her. I should have known it was going to take time for her to get over him. What was I supposed to do just hang back pretend to be ok with it.

I didn't mean to push her, hope I get the chance to tell her how sorry I am. Hopefully she will come back to me soon so I can hold her in my arms. My so called father keeps on telling me how I need to move on and get into the family business. My mother on the other hand is trying but I can see she is having a hard time with me being so invested in Rose. You can't control who you fall in love with….

RPOV

She even has her own plane, how awesome is that. I seriously can't see why people are giving her such a hard time. They even gave me a mobile phone in case I wanted to call someone. Or just let someone know how I was doing. When we were about to land so Ivy wanted to go over the plan again making sure we all understood. We would meet up with the other members of the team then wait for the sun to go down . Ivy and I would pretend to be lost, too drunk to care so we draw them out of hiding. No matter what they wouldn't pass up the opportunity to get an easy snack. After that the fire user (still don't know his name) will block there path . After that we would take them out one by one.

Turns out the other members are two male Dhampirs called Fabio and Andreas. They are both from Italy and speak fluent English. Which helps cause I don't know any words in Italian. Maybe then can teach me a view curse words, that could come in handy. There aren't many people who speak the language.

Once we arrived at the Dhampir community everybody seemed so friendly. Like in the home town of Dimitri everyone was really close. They also seem to know Ivy very well every now and then they kept offering a place to stay or food to eat. Then a kid ran straight to her, but instead of the mother calling him back she started to laugh. In one swift motion she picked him up and started tickling him. Turns out she saved him from a Strigoi attack in the city. His dad kept telling how they could never repay her for what she has done. They even offered to raise money for her, but she wouldn't have it. She gave her a phone number telling them to call if anything happened.

Luckily they did, so that's the reason we are here. We had to promise we returned so they could throw a party in our honor. It made me think back of another event back in Baia when they held a wake for Dimitri. Keep wondering if they told his family that he was turned back from his undead state. I know it wasn't my place to do so, but they did so much for me. Olena felt like a second mother to me even cared about the old witch no matter how scary she is. Could always give them a call or heck even ask Ivy if we could stop by them. Don't think she mind if we made a slight detour when we return.

When the sun was going down we were in position. We spilled some vodka over our shirts and started to dance. The house was still dark, it was located just at the edge of town. Appropriate to the situation we played Ed Sheeran , 'Drunk' on the background. First nothing happened but after a few minutes figures starting to appear and the nausea set in. One of them seemed to be the leader _'Look what we have here, are you girls lost?'._ Ivy started to giggle ' _Maybe, we have been really naughty you see'._ Before the Strigoi could speak again flames appeared out of no were. Which was our cue to attack, one by one they started to fall to the floor. We heard a scream coming from inside of the house, turned out to be a female Strigoi with her head on fire. We only had some scratches and bruises but other than that we worked great together as a team. It felt good to do some good. I wondered if I could do this the rest of my life. Was that so weird for me to think?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Dream

DPOV

It has been days since anyone has heard from Rose. Why was I thinking so much about her… Groaned and why was the Princess still not even the least bit of worried about her. Christian gave up on asking her about it even Adrian seemed have made peace with it. But the dream that I had last night was so strange..

 **Flashback**

 **I was sitting in my apartment reading one of my novels when I heard a noise coming from the bedroom. Strangely my guards were nowhere to be found. Armed with a knife from the kitchen I made my way towards the cause of all the noise. Couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was in my bed. Rose was sitting there on her knees the blanket covering most of her body. I could see she was though naked making my eyes widen. She must have seen my surprise cause she bit her lower lip looking seductively at me. Her voice sounding husky** ** _'See something you like?'_** **Before I could say something she got up from the bed pushing me against the wall. Kissing me fiercely I was momentarily stunned. To my surprise I started to kiss back. It was a dream right? So I didn't matter what I did. I put my hand on the small of her back pushing her closer so she could feel my arousal.**

 **Then I heard a laugh and someone saying** ** _'Stop lying to yourself Belikov you want it'_** **And with that everything around me started to disappear like it was never there.**

I woke up yet again horny and even more frustrated than before. What was that all about, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Wouldn't be a spirit dream right? Only one I know who could do, that is Adrian can't really seeing him do this. He wouldn't want me to steal his girlfriend let alone dream about her. The rest of the week felt like a blur. I heard commotion coming from outside. When looking what it was all about I saw Guardian Brown standing there with a wide grin on her face.

UnknowPOV

The attack went well I could see that Rose was feeling good about how managed too kill them all. Also didn't miss how happy it made her fighting a long side of us. Being a part of a team was something she was natural at. When Ivy said she and Rose should pay a visit to court again I had my doubts. Although it seemed that the Princess was still feeling the same way. It's just that Belikov really just needs an extra push in the right direction. I have it on good authority he had a very pleasant dream a few nights ago.

RPOV

Was still feeling the high of our success. The party that was held in our honor when we came back to the village was overwhelming. Banners with our names on it balloons everywhere it was crazy. How the hell they managed to do that on such short notice baffles me. Maybe one of them has a balloon business or a party shop. Whatever it is let me tell you it was like you were in city made out them.

When Ivy said we should stop by Court so I could see my friends was really nice. Not that they seemed eager to see me again last time, maybe Adrian changed his mind. I could show off my motorcycle to Eddie and Christian I bet they would love it. Don't know if I let them drive my baby she already precious to me.

We even went by a store to buy some nice Victoria Secret lingerie. Ever set had matching panties with it. A girl can never have enough right? Also bought a pair of very sexy black stiletto's that look perfect with my little black dress. If that didn't make his blood pump faster I wouldn't know what would. And maybe walk by Dimitri just to show of what he has been missing. Wouldn't want him to forget his last show.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 the Return

LPOV

Told them she would be back, would they believe? Of course not! Adrian has been moping with his drunken ass on the couch. Christian thankfully stop asking me why I didn't worry about Rose her behavior. Now if only Dimitri would act more normal all things will be back like they were. So excited that I get to go to Leigh, of course the queen informed me that I will also be doing more political business being the last Dragomir and all. But nothing I couldn't handle was too over the moon to care. Wondered if I would be punished using a little compulsion on the queen so Rose can go with me. Of course I have Eddie but it is not the same without Rose by my side.

IPOV

The mission was a success! Score for team Death Squad! Who the hell ever thought of that name anyways? Oh well, it felt good fighting with Rose in a team. Even my sweet fireball was feeling happy, I told him it would be a good idea. She bought some killers heals on the way to court. Had to admit they were perfect to wear underneath that sexy black dress. I thought I was mean sometimes but she is the mastermind. Wish I would never have to end, I could really see her join us.

When we arrived back at Court I was surprised to hear from Hans that some idiot Royal Morois suddenly request for me to be there guardian. Yeah right, the funniest had to be Nathan Ivashkov like he would need one. His ass never leaves the safety off the wards, maybe it was to keep an eye on his drunken son. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw Belikov staring out of the window, I bet a 100 bucks that I will see him again soon. He just doesn't know yet, but I have my ways to get to him.

RPOV

On my way back to my room to take a nice hot shower I felt Lissa was close by. I could feel she wanted to talk so decided to make a slight detour to see her. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard. She smiled brightly and hugged me, ' _Rose!, How was your trip? Did you see any cute guys?'_ wiggling her eyebrows. 'Well there was this guy wearing a real nice orange overall and one in sexy leather pants.' Grimacing she made a weird face ' _Gross Rose, I told everyone not the worry, Christian was all up in my face about it'_ she sighed. 'I am glad someone is happy to see me' I said with a pout. Also asked if she saw Adrian , but when she looked away nervously I knew it, 'Drinking?'. Well I was going to cheer him up with a nice surprise, she pointed at my shopping bags and I nodded.

Agreeing to see her tomorrow at lunch so we could catch up, she was excited meeting up with Christian. Apparently they were going out for dinner tonight just the two of them. Went back to my room to have a nice long shower to relax my tense muscles. Fighting Strigoi can sure make your body sore. When I finished I thought that I maybe could try to see if Adrian is home. I could always show up at his house only wearing a rain coat and my new heals. Rubbing my hands together I was going to do exactly that.

IPOV

After a nice long overdue sleep I decided to stop by Croft and see what he was up to. I saw he was shuffling around papers. A knock on the door brought his attention to me. _'There she is'_ , he smiled ' _How are you doing?_ '. Deciding to tease him 'Well' I smiled ' I might have to take that guardian job for Nathan Ivashkov.' Oh man the look on his face was priceless if only I had a camera with me. Started to burst out laughing and saw him shaking his head trying to hide a smile.

I could see he was trying to figure something out. Looking over his shoulder, I saw a schedule with a lot of stripes on there. 'Having trouble with shift are we?' I asked trying not to be nosy. He sighed ' _Yes, with Rose having personal time and shortage of Guardians. Well you know how it is.._ ' Trying to think of a way to help him out, I swear he was almost pouting. 'Well got nothing to do at the moment so I guess I can take a shift guarding the queens privet quarters.' It was supposed to be a joke but then I saw the glimmer of hope on his face, dammit! 'Fine Croft but you own me one' Gently punching him in the shoulder I stuck out my tongue.

'Great looking forward seeing the B*tch' I muttered under my breath. Found out that one of her royal guards was still down from an attack and of course she only wants the best. Personally I thought 6 was plenty but then maybe she needed some to carry her snobbiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Seeking Comfort

RPOV

I got dressed wearing a raincoat, sheer panties and my new heels. His parents were attending some kind of meeting so I should be in the clear. With a little bit of nerves but mostly excitement I knocked on the front door. Hear movement I saw the door opening slowly, surprised not the find the housekeeper but Adrian himself. _'Whoever it is, my parents aren't here_ ' his voice sounded flat. I could smell he had more to drink than usual. He was about the shut the door when I put my foot between it to stop him. Slowly looking up to scowl at the person he finally saw it was me.

I swear he sobered up a little while raking his eyes over me. He hugged me tight and pulled me inside. ' _You are safe, thank god your safe'_ , felt a little bit offended by his lack of faith in my fighting skills but he clearly missed me. Without thinking I kissed him pushing him against the door. First he stiffened but quickly recovered melting into my embrace. Mischief formed into his eyes ' _What are you wearing under there Little Dhampir?'_ _wiggling my eyebrows_ _'_ Maybe you should find out' putting his hands on the zipper. Before I knew it his hands were all over me trying to lift me up to carry me to his bedroom.

He placed me gently on the bed whispering in my ear _'I will be right back my beautiful goddess'._ I was assuming he was going to wash up a little, hope he would hurry up a bit. After 10 minutes I started to worry a bit thinking maybe his parents came home. Opening the door as quiet as possible I peeked around the door into the hall way. Didn't hear anyone talking so that's a relief, but were did Adrian go? Hearing the noise of water running coming from the bathroom I got curious. I know he wanted to use the safety of his bedroom but I thought I could surprise him. After it can be very exciting when you are about to get caught.

Feeling brave I opened the raincoat slightly showing what I was wearing or lack of it. To my surprise I saw Adrian sleeping in the bathtub. Passed out with a tube of toothpaste in his hand. Great! that totally backfired on me, it made me feel a bit unwanted. But maybe he was just a bit sleepy so I started to stroke his thighs. Surely that would wake him up right? Kissing his neck gently whispering in his ear ' _Wake up sleeping beauty, you're not going to let your beautiful goddess hanging are you_?'

I felt a slap in the face hearing him mummer _'You don't love me'_. What the hell, was he kidding me! I wanted to shake him scream all kinds of things. I should have thought nothing of it but his words stung. Frustrated I stood up walking out as fast as I could. I wanted someone to hold me stroke my hair tell me everything was going to be ok. So I went to someone I shouldn't but it felt safe for some reason. Just hoped he wasn't going to push me away.

DPOV

They reduced my guards to only one during the night since there was already a shortage. Wasn't really a need for more anyways wasn't going to go anywhere. Felt a bit better not having so many sets of eyes on me all the time. I was having a bad dream I felt myself holding on to something comforting. The smell of sweet shampoo, silky hair running through my fingers. It felt so real, I could feel the warmth of someone clinging on to me seeking the same. Smiling content I kissed her gently on her head. **Wait what!** , panic set in as I slowly opened my eyes.

Relieve washed over me, oh it is just my Roza laying in my arms cuddling up to me. Held her a little tighter trying to go back to sleep. Then my brain started to work my heart was beating faster and my breathing become harder. As quickly as I could I jumped off the bed with my back against the wall. I could see a pair of dark brown eyes looking at me with sadness. Rubbing my eyes I was trying the figure out if I was dreaming, I pinched my arm.

Nope, defiantly not a sleep, thoughts were running through my head. Should I scream for a guard, wait why didn't they stop her?

Before I could say something I heard a small voice pleading _'I need you Comrade'._ I took a deep breath seeing she was looking at me with desperation. I didn't know what happened, or why she even was here and not in the arms of Adrian. But she was putting her trust in me to give her comfort, was I really going to deny her that? Was so conflicted, I wanted her selfishly as comfort as well but I would be betraying Adrian. With one last deep breath I decided I wasn't going to send this beautiful woman away and took her in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Guilt

APOV

I woke up from the best night of sleep I had in weeks. My beautiful goddess was with me, she showed up at my doorstep looking amazing. Felt something wet in my hands hoping I didn't drool to much. A knock on the door woke me up, hearing it was my mother call my name startled me. My head was hurting also felt a bit uncomfortable, well must have been one hell of a night! Had an awful dream about my father last night telling me what to do with my life.

Then I started to take in where I was laying in. SHIT! I fell asleep in the bathtub, you idiot! Oh my god ROSE! Started to panic, quickly washed my face trying walk to my bedroom without being seen. I found an empty bed with two pair of shoes next to it. Was trying to think about what happened last night. Let's see Rose was at the door wearing a sexy raincoat. Good so far, we started making out so we moved to the bedroom. Then I washed up and ooooh SHIT! I fell asleep in the bathtub. I groaned loud looking in the mirror I was trying to hide my shame. And then like a ton of bricks it hit me, I told her I **didn't** love her! It wasn't directed at her but I could remember feeling her presences. Franticly I started to pace back and forth, pulling my hair out of frustration. I need a drink badly, I am such a screw up! Growling I looked in the mirror scowling at myself. I need to find her and tell it was a mistake! Where can she be?

RPOV

Waking up I felt slightly guilty for going to Dimitri. But it felt so good laying in his strong arms. For once I didn't feel unwanted. What was strange considering not so long ago he told me he wanted me out of his life. I saw he was still sleeping with a smile on his face. A lock of hair was hanging in front of his eyes. I wanted to touch it so bad knowing it might wake him up I hesitated. But the urge to do it anyways was stronger, so I gently caressed his cheek fiddling with the lock between my fingers. It still felt the same as it did before, like silk so soft to the touch.

He stirred a bit but didn't move away, in fact he came closer that my lips almost touched his. Those soft lips I once kissed with such fierceness and passion the night in the cabin. Wanted to do nothing more than to feel it again. Before my mind could tell me otherwise, my body had a mind of his own. I felt his lips on mine as the electricity shot through me. He started to wake up and to my surprise kissed me back pulling me flush against him. Letting out a small moan I felt his tongue battling with mine. With one hand his fingers were running through my hair. The other however was tracing the curves of my body. My skin felt like it was on fire making wanted more.

In one swift movement I felt myself sitting on top of him. Slowly unzipping the coat he was watching me in awe. Don't what I was doing but I just wanted to be closer to him. Missed being intimate with him, my body was longing to reconnect. I could feel his arousal between my thighs. This time I decided I wasn't here to tease him. Badly wanted him, the inside of my thighs were slick with arousal.

Grabbed me he pulled me towards him capturing my lower lips between his teeth. It was such an animalistic thing to do, wanted to feel more. My body was already grinding against him eliciting soft moans and groan from him. Didn't care if somebody heard it, it was the most beautiful sound ever. He eyes darkened filled with so much lust and passion. I wanted to feel his skin against mine so I pulled of his shirt. Throwing my coat to the side he licked his lips while his hands reached out to my nipples. 'FUCK!' his callous hands felt so good on my body. Tracing the outlines of his abs made him shiver. Just hoped he wasn't going to change his mind cause I didn't want him to stop ever.

IPOV

Well that was interesting to say the least. As I made my way towards the palace I could see Rose running without her shoes to Belikov? Well guess he was in for a surprise of a life time I laughed to myself. Was wondering how long it would take for her to seek him out. Reminds me, I should keep an eye out on Ivashkov in case he starts to throw a tantrum.

I kept on walking noticing I was being followed by someone who wasn't very silent. Deciding to walk around the corner so I could face my pursuer. 'Really?, are you trying to be kicked to the ground?' Not being impressed by him I tried to continue my way when I heard him directing his furry at me. _'This your fault, it has to be! Your brainwashing her with ridiculous pictures of false sense of security. My father is right your one step away of becoming the bloodwhore your supposed to be. I bet you let that Moroi feed from you so you can get your next fix!'_

Ok that's it. You can insult me, call me whatever you want. But don't you dare drag him into this. Grabbed him by his sweater I slammed him hard against the wall didn't care he was Moroi. I was looking right into the bloodshot eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. Couldn't help but laugh that he was the one throwing these accusation my way. Felt a bit sorry for him but not enough to tell him the good news. 'Brave words Ivashkov, considering your father requested me to be his guardian yesterday'. That caused a gasp followed by a very shocked looking Moroi. Seeing his was no threat to me I waved him off, which was a good thing cause my little fire monkey was about to burn him to the ground. He was always close by watching over me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Feeling close

DPOV

Felt a warm sensation against my lips causing me to wake up, only to see Rose was kissing me. For a second I thought about pushing her away but I was sick of pushing her away. I wanted her, I needed her against me. So I kissed her back with the same fierceness I still didn't think I deserved. Pulling her closer I heard her moan, oh how I missed that sound coming for her. Running my fingers to her hair I felt the electricity running through my body. Admiring her soft curves my hands started to explore further. They are still the same as I remembered, everything about her lures me in.

I was in awe looking at the beautiful creature sitting on top of only fueling my hunger for her. Licking my lips I saw she was slowly unzipping her coat following it with my eyes as more skin was exposed. Pulling her down I captured her lip between my teeth. I denied myself this for so long I didn't care about the consequences. I felt her core grinding against me and couldn't help but groan. She pulled of my shirt throwing it god knows were. With her coat gone I was able to admire her beautiful supple breasts . I cupped her breast in my hands wanting badly to taste them. Gently took her already hard left nipple in my mouth. Sucking on it my fingers were caressing the other one.

Before we had the chance to go any further I heard loud knocks on the door. Cursing under my breath wanting the slap the person for interrupting I was unable to get up. For some reason she wasn't stopping damn this beautiful vixen. Kissing my neck only to then nibbled on my earlobe it elicited a deep growl to escape my lips. With that the knocking only became louder soon I heard the voice of Hans Croft. He couldn't see us like this, especially not Rose naked. So I flipped her over kissing the soft spot behind her ear so I could whisper in her ear _'_ _Looks like I have to finish this another time_ _'_. Giving her one of my sweaters I pointed towards the closet. Opening the door I saw a slightly panicked Hans with a stake in his hands. Ready to take on a threat, what made Adams laughing _'Told you he was sleeping_ ' winking at me he knew that wasn't true. Shrugging I asked if he needed something. _'I was going to gym thought you might want to join me, puts some clothes on_ ' he grumbled. I smiled letting him know I would be right there just needed get my workout clothes.

Opening the closet I groaned when I was reminded of what I was going to miss out on. _'You might want to do something about that_ ' she said pointing at my crotch. Considered for a second to ravish her right there. But I knew that would alert Hans of her presences, so I kissed her deeply having one last taste. The evil vixen she was, pulled me close and put her hand in my pants started rubbing her hand against my already hard member. _FUCK!_ _'Naughty Roza, I will get your for that'._ She giggled as I walked out with my gym bag in my hand before she could drive me even more insane.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Getting back

UnkownPOV

Who does that Ivashkov boy think he can threaten my Ivy like that. He got of easy I would have turned him into ash if it was up to me. I will do anything to protect her even going to prison for murder. She looks so beautiful when she is about to kick someone's ass. I send a messages with a plane ticket to the address she asked me too. Wasn't particular easy for me to do but sometimes it is all about know the right person. Hope Belikov likes surprises cause this is going to be good. I smirked thinking about his reaction.

APOV

She even laughed at me. Why would my father ask for her as a guardian didn't make any sense. Maybe it was his way of making my life even more miserable then it already was. If I didn't get my act together I would lose Rose and drive her right back to Belikov. First I needed to find her if it wasn't already too late. God how could I have been so stupid, why of all nights my body decides to fall asleep.

I heard someone walk up to me and was bracing myself for another round of insults. But instead I saw a girl standing there with a smile on her face. ' _Are you ok?_ ' she asked with a soft voice. First I thought she was like one of those girls dying to get my attention. But the way she looked at me was genuine concern.

'No, not really I screwed up' I said with a big sigh. Sitting next to me she put a hand on my shoulder giving me a small smile. _'Life is about making mistakes and learn from them so you can get stronger'._ How true as that may be I felt like every time I thought I did something right I ended up failing. Her face almost looked familiar but I had no clue who this angel of mercy is. _'My brother had a second chance in life, I am here to surprise him'_ she looked giddy. 'Well he sounds very lucky then I' couldn't help but to smile back at her. _'And I also need to apologize to someone for what I said as well'_ _looking slightly ashamed of herself I wondered who it was_ _._ _' So we have that in common'_. Why couldn't I figure out who she looked like, those eyes and that hair. She is beautiful like Rose, her boyfriend must be very lucky.

Handing me her mobile I typed a small message including my number then gave it back. She stuck out her tongue what made me laugh _'Now you can text me whenever you feel sad again'._ With that she walked away and left me confused yet intrigued

IPOV

Well one thing taken care of on to the next. Saw she arrived already even talked to Ivashkov, going to be a shocker when he finds out who she is. Wish I could see the look on his but damn those colors said it all.

Got a phone call that documents were stolen from the archive at the Alchemist. Looks like I have to steal them back again , if that woman thinks I am not on to her she got another thing coming. How much I love spending time with Rose there is another reason I am here. And I am going to make sure nobody stands in my way. I got specific orders to get things done, when I do something I do it right. Need a few more shifts from Croft which he thankfully is happy to give to me. Would have made a bit more difficult if he didn't. Never thought I would say this but I need to be close to the Queen B…

But since everything has gone according to plan everything should fall into place. Just need to arrange a few more things and then another trip away from Court is in order.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Don't want this moment to end..

RPOV

I waited for Dimitri and Hans to leave so I could walk out. His sweater smells so nice maybe I can steal his pillow too. His bed looked tempting but I didn't want to get him trouble. Still felt a bit guilty and realized I needed to talk to Adrian. But I was also afraid that he would change his mind. Then I would be left by myself losing both. Why are things in my life so difficult I groaned trying to make up my mind. Feeling a bit naughty I took of my panties leaving them under his pillow as a reminder.

As soon as I closed the door I heard a familiar voice behind me. ' _Roza, roza roza I am so sorry, you did it you did it_! How was it possible she was even here? ' Victoria? How did you get here? ' She hugged me with tears in her eyes. 'What do you mean I did it?' I looked at her with confusion. With a big smile on her face she looked amazed _'Grandma said you brought Dimka back'._ I should have known that the old woman would have some kind of vision about it. I mean I thought of giving them a call myself to let them know. But can't remember telling anyone about it, just was strange that she showed up all of a sudden.

But first I needed to make sure Dimitri wouldn't be overwhelmed by all of this. I just got him back I really didn't want him to take a step back again. This was going to be a very long conversation. So I brought her back to my room, we agreed I would tell him first about it . Explain that they know about his return. And after he has time to digest that I let them talk together. Had been years since she saw him, I understood she missed him. But he wasn't the same person he was before. Not wanting her to ambush him all of sudden a slow approach was for the best. Even though it was hard for not to run up to him.

She seemed at bit distracted constant texting someone wonder who it is. So I tried to peek but she hid it before I could see the name. But know enough from the way she was talking that it was a guy. Blushes started to appear on her cheeks, 'Busted' I said with a grin 'So spill who is it missy? Do I need to threaten him?' Really hoped it wasn't Rolan! _'You can't tell Dimka'_ she blurted out making me laugh a little. He can be quite protective over his little sister. When she started telling how she met a cute guy on her way to Dimitri's apartment I could see the excitement. She was going to have coffee with him later, relieved it wasn't anybody she already knew. He had confessed he was in a relationship but that it was not going so well between him and his girlfriend. I wanted to say that she shouldn't do that but I wasn't any better. So told her to be careful and that maybe we could have lunch together tomorrow.

DPOV

Coming back from the gym I could still smell Rose on my sheets. It was like a breath of fresh air showing me the beauty of life. Was looking forward to seeing her again, so I could make good on my promise. I laid down on my bed with my hands behind my head smiling happily for the first time. Felt something sticking out from under my pillow, pulling it I found a pair of sheer panties. Mmm they smelt like Rose, and if I am correct the ones she wore a few hours ago.

I was already thinking of ways the get back at her. She better not think I forgot what she did. I had a hard time concentrating while sparring. Thank god I had a quick cold shower at the gym. Itching to touch her again to feel her flesh against mine… The thought alone drove me wild and got me hard again. Guess I was in need of another cold shower. Not wanting to alert Adrian I gave Adams a messages to give to Rose to meet me tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Meeting you

APOV

I wanted to text her, but didn't really know what to type. So I just send **~Hi~A**. A few seconds later my phone beeped ~ **Hi yourself, want to grab some coffee V?** ~. Euhm I love to.. no uuh **~My place or yours ^^?~A**. Maybe that was a bit to direct Ivashkov internally I groaned , but a few moments later I received **~My place is a bit too far away ^^ :-P~V. ~Don't mind to walk with such pretty company by my side ;-)~A.** So far so good need to keep my cool. **~Siberia is a long walk silly~V.** Oh that is indeed too far wouldn't want to run into any family of Belikov. Needed to think of something private but not to shady. I thought about meeting her at the lake and bring some coffee to go. Maybe a donut or two depending on what she likes. **~Meet me at the big lake behind the palace, sugar and milk?~V**. Started walking towards the coffee shop deciding to take some flowers as well. Heard that Guardian Brown had some shift guarding my aunt. Which was strange because she always had her regular guardians with her. But then she always had her own agenda so it could be that something was about to happen.

RPOV

I was about to walk out the door to go meet Lissa for lunch when Adams walked up to me with a small note.

 _~Your presence is requested with a very dangerous Russian in desperate need of a beautiful Roza who left him hungry for more. Have it on good authority he will be alone at 5 am.._

 _~D_

Oh my It made me giggle a bit, made note of it to put on something nice to please this dangerous Russian. Adams winked at me making sure to give him a nod of understanding. Gave him the note back so nobody else could accidently find it. Didn't want Adrian to find out like this, strangest thing was he didn't even once visited me in my dreams. Also made no effort to look for me, did he already know? Not that I could blame him after our last encounter but still I felt a bit hurt.

It was also a good moment to talk about Victoria being here at Court to see him. But that didn't mean I couldn't have a little bit of fun first. The walk to the café was filled with thoughts on how the best way to tell him this. Maybe I could distract him with a striptease while telling him. Although that would kill the mood really fast. Really was hoping to do something about the itch between my legs. He did say he was hungry, could always bring a big box of donuts. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see Lissa looking at me with a huge smirk on her face. ' _Well some looks they are up to no good'_ _wiggling her eyebrows,_ I slightly giggled trying to change the subject. 'So have you picked out your major yet?' Even though I already knew what it was going to be. She smiled at me, _'no no Rose, did you and Adrian finally get down and dirty?'_ If she only knew who was thinking about just now. 'eew Liss no, even if I would have it's not like I am going to tell you! Just because I have to see Sparky pale ass doesn't mean I am telling you anything about D..uuuh Adrian's'.

Dammit maybe she didn't hear me slip up, she raised one eyebrow at me. When she was about to ask something Sparky sat down with us. ' _Watch it Rose, or I will set your pale ass on fire!'_ he said with a wide grin on his face. ' _Thought you would be with Adrian seeing the amount of pastry he got a few minutes ago'._ Wait what did he just say? This time it was me raising my eyebrows in surprise . ' _He went towards the lake, I assumed you two were having a make out session'_ laughing a bit but it soon changed into confusion.

Ok this was strange, maybe he did try to find me. Who else would he buy a butt load of pastries for. I shared a look with Lissa then she waved me off to go and find him. 'Are you sure?' she simply nodded telling me internally that we would meet up later. So I stood up and started walking towards the lake behind the palace.

APOV

Was shaking a bit with the cup holder containing two coffees, in my other hand a big bag of pastries I couldn't decide on what to get so simply took one of each. I saw her sitting on the bench looking out over de big lake. In wintertime when it would freeze you could ice-skate on it. Not like I would be able with my clumsiness or without the chance of breaking a few bones.

I was a bit in awe how the moonlight was shining on her. Needed to keep my cool and remind myself I was technically still with Rose. Thank god I didn't run into anybody, it shouldn't be weird that I got coffee right? Maybe except for the big bag of pastries but one could only assume is was for Rose.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Secrets

IPOV

Had to climb into a freaking window and threaten a few people but I got what I came for. It wasn't really like I could use the front door. What would I say 'Hello, not to be rude give me the files kind of need them!' yeah that wouldn't go so well. Something I couldn't understand is what in gods name did she wanted with private information of Eric Dragomir. He really didn't like he was life of the party or something. Pretty sure he has been dead for a few years unless someone resurrected the guy. These Royals always with their dirty little secrets, can't they just grow a pair and own up to their mistakes.

But then again that wasn't really my concern ,yet.. So I have to make sure to give it to the right person or it will still be a big mess. Needed to be patient it was just a matter of time, I will knock her down to her feet any moment now. Cause know way I was letting her do this, if she thinks that then she had another thing coming. But unfortunately as always I need to let it play out a little more before I can take some action. Really hate sitting in the darkest corner to wait until hell breaks lose.

What happened to just breaking a few faces, pay off the right or wrong person in this case. And then there is Rose, well she has to be in right place. Don't want the wrong person to take the fall. Maybe there was another way to do this? No, this was the only way, such a waste if you ask me but who am I to judge. On my way back to take a shower, after a way to long shift watching someone sleep. Or in this case snore, men the old bat can really make some noise. Her little nephew seems to be in a lot of trouble. Wonder if he can talk his way out of this? Ugh why do I care, yawing I kept on walking smirking thinking about what the future will hold.

RPOV

I was trying to come up with what to say to him or even avoid any kind of intimacy cause it felt a bit strange now. When I was stopped by something I wasn't expecting, damn I should have known that she was talking about him. I could do two things now a) storm in very upset and give him hell or b) watch and see what happens. God it would be so easy to blame him just play the innocent part but we both knew that isn't true. And watching it would make me a stalker kind of creepy but maybe I was jumping to a conclusion to fast. That was until I saw her closing her eyes puckering her lips.

Damn this was not what I was expecting to happen. I really need to tell Dimitri that his little sister is here. Sooner or later they will walk into each other, but first I was hoping to talk to Victoria again. Adrian wasn't really to blame after how I have been treating him lately. He deserves to be happy but boy Dimitri is going to kill him!

Was about the sneak away when I saw Victoria walk away giggling. This was my chance, Adrian stayed behind first smiling before panic set in of what he just done. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes finding the courage to do this. Well this was as good as any time, I need to man up, have the conversation I have been dreading since I kissed Dimitri that night.

APOV

What did I just do, I felt so good but also so wrong. I still love Rose so much, now I am being unfaithful to her with a girl I barely know. Could blame it on the lack of attention but is no excuse to run to someone else for comfort. Or was it? Why were things never easy, I need to talk to her just don't know what to say that can make this right. Was this thing she expecting I eventually would do, great then I just proved what everyone is already thinking. Way to go Ivashkov!

Heard someone walking my way, maybe Victoria forgot something. But I wasn't expecting to see the woman is was still in a relationship with.

'Rose, I didn't know you were here?' Dammit did she see everything?. Looking at her she had a smile out of sympathy rather than the rage I was expecting, strange... Maybe she just stumbled on me by accident. Keep it together Ivashkov I told to myself. 'Little Dhampir, what are you doing here?'. With a sad smile she sat next to me ' _it's ok Adrian, you don't need to explain. You deserve much more then I am able to give.'_

Confused I looked at her trying to figure out why she was saying this 'So you're not going to slap me tell me I am a cheating bastard?' Shaking her head no she actually looked relieved _'No, I should be the one apologizing. You have been nothing but patient with me, knowing that I would always have feelings for Dimitri. Would be lying if I didn't feel a bit hurt. But it is more directed at myself then at you. Besides I am glad you met Victoria you two look happy together.'_

Ok, I don't know what surprised me more, the fact she wasn't angry or that she knew Victoria. My brains started to work trying to figure out how she knew her, or what she knew her from. And then then everything started to click finally making sense. My eyes widened with shock seeing a smirk appear on Rose here face. Like she could see what my conclusion was, one thing I know for sure is that I am screwed. 'SHIT, she is Dimitri's younger sister!'. Oh man I should have known as soon as she told me her brother got a second chance. Well I might as well write my last will and testament ,I am dead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Little bit of happiness

DPOV

For the first time after my restoration I felt a little bit more optimistic. I had Rose back in my life, or at least for now. Maybe she would still run back to Adrian still, he had more to offer then me. Couldn't blame her after all, he was the one waiting with open arms not me. But for now I was going to make sure that I would live in the moment. Every moment with my Roza should be treasured even if it would be only for a short time.

I could feel my heart opening up more and more of the idea of love. I still had nightmares but some were replaced with memories of Rose. Her scent, her silky hair and her amazing smile. Every time she walked my way was like having my own little bit of sunlight. Hate myself for pushing her away like that, more then things I did as a Strigoi.

Adams was able to give her the note I had written, she had accepted the invitation. He also made sure he would be on shift guarding me. This meant I had Phillips and Fuentes with me during the day. They were still a bit skeptical about my good intentions but kept to themselves most of the time. I went to the store buying a white feather, candles, whip cream and massage oil. The girl at the register gave me a funny look but didn't say anything else. Pretty sure that she had a pretty good idea what you could do with all those things. Also asked Adams if I could borrow his cuffs which brought a huge grin to his face. Wanted to tell him I wanted to make sure Rose behaved but he knew better.

Walking back to my apartment with a huge smile on my face I heard my name being called.' _Dimka! It is really you!' They told us you were turned back. I just had to see for myself'_ It couldn't be, turned around seeing Victoria running up to me with tears in her eyes. _'Rose told us about what happened and that she was going to find you. We thought you were dead, but Rose did it your back!. We missed you so much Dimka!.'_ She was holding me tightly as she was sobbing onto my shoulder. I don't know how much Rose has told them about us, but had a feeling I was about to find out.

Then she started telling me how they received a strange letter with a plane ticket telling them to come to court. My mother couldn't come cause she was taking caring of Zoya. However she agreed with Rose that she would wait until Rose had talked to me about it. But when she saw me she couldn't wait any longer. Told her to come back in two hours giving her some money to get some pizza's. This meant my alone time with Rose would be postponed until later. But it created the perfect opportunity to torture Rose a little bit, she was still due for some payback.

IPOV

The bitch had me followed a few times, like I wouldn't! Rolling my eyes I thought about how stupid she really was. Come one, she was even reading a magazine upside down pretending to be busy WTF! So I decided to buy a few strange things just for the fun of it. Went by the gift shop bought a gigantic balloon animal and a bouncy castle. Those things are really fun, why are it always the kids that are only allowed to jump on them.. Next on my shopping list was a large assortment of air fresheners. In all honesty you can never have enough of those things. The key however is to find one that doesn't smell like ass. And to top it all off I bought a get well card with weird looking monkey on it holding bouquet of bananas. Wrote a special text on the card ;

 ** _Hope the fresh air clear some of the damp that comes out of your mouth._**

 ** _Have fun jumping hope it clears your face of constipation._**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _P.S. The card made me think of you! ;-)_**

Then I went to the postal office, told them to send it straight to her room. Wish I could see the look on her face meenn that would be fun. My next shift was coming up really needed to take something specific from Rose her room. Luckily for me she was going to Belikov tonight so that wouldn't be a big problem.

Turns out that Eric Dragomir the old flirt has another child, pretty girl damn shame her world is about to change. But sometimes a sacrifice is needed to achieve the right goal. Good thing is she was already located, pays off to have the right connections. Don't always agree with his type of business but it can be necessary. Tanner on the other hand is going to be a very happy camper, at least he going to get his former lover back. She was a real bitch as Strigoi, took a lot not to kill her ass but at least she back to crazy old Karp. Let's just hope it is an improvement not something I will regret. But all this information is on a need to know basis for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Suprises

LPOV

I was summoned to queens chambers which normally I wouldn't find odd. But it did make me slightly nervous hope she didn't change her mind on Lehigh. I have been looking forward to it, to my surprise she asked me if I ever thought of becoming a successor to the throne. Which was odd considering I didn't have any family anymore, well not anyone carrying the Dragomir name. Wasn't planning on having kids soon with Christian and we were both way too young. But I had to admit I was a bit intrigued even though it scared me a little. Thought of the changes I could make being the queen could benefit both races. Dhampirs could be treated better with encouragement of Moroi using their powers. Fighting side by side would definitely increase both our chances of survival. But for now it would be just a future possibility, only time will tell. I was eager tell Rose but first I was meeting up with Christian and his Aunt for dinner.

RPOV

The look on Adrian's face when he found out that Victoria is Dimitri's sister was really funny. I promised him I would try to distract Dimitri if he found out. We decided neither of us wanted to be without each other in our lives. Maybe not the way we intended it to be, but was glad he saw we weren't meant to be. He needed a bit of time and would let me know when he was ready to talk again.

Felt like a big relieve but still some sadness that I had broken his heart like this. He didn't show it but I saw it in his eyes when I told him we didn't belong together. Wondered if meeting Ivy has somehow changed certain thing in my life.

First I wanted to go to my room have a nice relaxing shower and picked out a cute dress. In my mind I was thinking of what to wear. Something sexy with a zipper on the front to make his jaw drop. Underneath matching bra and panties, sheer black with blue flowers on the straps. Hopefully that would distract him enough to forget about my so called punishment. Now I only need to finish it with some nice heels. Not to forget a long coat to hide the surprise I have for him.

Feeling excited I saw It was almost 5 am, most at Court would be a sleep . Except for some guardians starting their new shift of the day. On my way to the door I couldn't help but grin. In the back of mind I knew I needed to tell him still about Victoria. But first I or we deserved a bit of fun it has been too long.

Adams was standing at the door with sneaky grin plastered on his face. Did I need to be worried? I felt like I needed to seeing the twinkle in his eyes. No doubt in my mind he knows what we were up to. So I opened the door seeing Dimitri sitting on a chair with handcuffs dangling in his hand. It is safe to say that I am screwed or maybe he wanted me to finish what I started last time. This could work in my advantage just to need to my famous man-eater smile.

But by the huge smirk on his face I thought it would be wiser to run. Then again he would probably catch me as soon as I tried to leave. _'Roza, did you think I would have forgotten about what you did last time? It was really naughty of you to turn me on like that. You have no idea how_ _ **hard**_ _it was to focus on sparring..'_ It was good as any time to show him what I was wearing. Slowly opening the zipper I saw his eyes rake over me. ' Sooo comrade, what about I finish what I started last time and we call it even' Looking as seductively and innocent as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Payback

DPOV

I placed some candles on the table and in the bedroom. The whip cream, feather together with oil on the dresser next to the bed. Only I had to do now was wait for Rose to walk through the door. The moment I heard she was at the door I grabbed a chair. Put it as close by the door as possible so I could easily pin her down . With the cuffs dangling in my hand for her to see, I sat there with a huge smirk on my face. I could see her eyes widened realizing I hadn't forgotten what she did last time.

'Roza, did you think I would have forgotten what you did last time? It was really naughty of you to turn me on like that. You have no idea how **hard** it was to focus on sparring..' Then I saw she tried to distract me with taking her coat off. That surely got me even harder I could feel my cock twitching at the sight. She is such a beautiful woman you had to be blind not to see. But if she thinks that would get her of the hook she was sorely mistaken. Before she knew it I was standing behind her and started kissing her neck. Tracing the line of her cheekbone with my lips, I had her exactly where I wanted her to be. Grabbing her left hand I put it behind her back. The clinking sound of the metal cuff closing was music to my ears.

It caused her to gasp I one swift motion I picked her up and put her on the chair. Then kissed her deeply putting the other end of the cuff on the chair. ' _Soooo, you're going to do dance for me now Comrade?'_ she said with a smirk on her face. 'No Roza, now I am going tease you as much as you did with me'. With that I dropped to my knees I slowly opened her dress while kissing her neck. Cupping on of her breast with my left hand. With my right hand I slowly stroked the soft skin of her inner thigh.

This caused her to moan, with her free hand she was able to thread with her fingers through my hair. Slowly I rolled the fabric away from her left breast exposing her nipple . Circling with my tongue around it I saw it harden even more. ' _Mmm Comrade, that feels so good'_. My right hand made is way further down between her thighs. Rubbing the sheer fabric of her panties I could feel she was already wet. First with one finger adding the second only to increase the speed. I could feel heat radiating from her already now soaked core. 'You like that Roza? Do you want to feel more then my fingers?. That caused her to shiver and grind against my fingers. I spread her legs more kissing in the inside of her thighs. With her hand she was trying to push me closer to where she wanted me most. 'Tisk tisk, Naughty. Roza. ' grabbed her right hand stilling my movements. 'Your going to behave?' I whispered in her ears. Nodding she sounded desperate for me to continue _'Please Comrade, I am going to be a good girl'_ I smirked this is what I wanted to hear. _'_ Good cause Victoria is coming by in just a few minutes so I have to finish this later.' Nibbling on her earlobe I leaned a little closer. ' Defenitly not done teasing you little vixen' winking at her I stood back up.

'Not funny! 'She growled. When she almost started to pout something started to dawn on her. My words were finally coming through to her….


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 You give me hope

APOV

I felt broken but a part of me was relieved that I was no longer fooling myself. In the back of my head I always knew there was a chance she would back to him. Saw there aura's some many times but even though they reached out to other his was always blacker. Thought it would be a matter of time that she would forget about him. But deep down inside I hoped she would pick me, even Victoria couldn't restore that piece of my heart. But I was happy she didn't cut me out of her life. I know I shouldn't think of it but maybe there would still be a chance still for me if Belikov screwed up again.

Couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beautiful angel standing in front of me. I don't know if I should tell her about Rose being my former girlfriend. Not to forget her brother who I wasn't sure if I was still on his good or bad side. But all in good time at least that is what I hope. Didn't want to get ahead of myself, we weren't dating just talking. Didn't even know if she even wanted to be with a broken man. Maybe I could start by asking her to dinner tonight getting to know her more.

So when I finally got the courage to ask I still sounded rude 'You need to have dinner with me' Great Ivashkov real smooth. She cocked one eyebrow and started to laugh ' _Do I now?'_ _Tilting her head slightly '_ _Are you going to cook for me then?'_ Uuuh not what I meant but then quickly thought I could order possibly pass it of as my own. Great way to impress a girl.. _'If putting a frozen pizza in the oven counts?_ ' cause that's the only way I know how to cook I silently added.

I could see her think about for a moment _'I would love to but my brother asked if I can come by later. But you can always come with me?'_ Oh god let's not do that, I need to think of something quickly.. Seeing I was a bit hesitant she luckily provided a second option _'Or I can tell him I have other plans and that I will stop by tomorrow'_ _she smirked_ _._ God she reminded me of Rose ' Only if you don't mind keeping a lonely man company?' We agreed that she would stop by his apartment, after that she would meet me at my house in 30 minutes. So hurried my ass home making sure we would be alone. Order a few different pizza's I hoped one of them would be her favorite. I mean I could try to use the oven but I am sure I would light the house on fire.

UnknownPOV

The switch has been made, you couldn't tell the difference. It took a few tries to get the same pattern on there but the end product is all that matters. I was on the lookout to make sure nobody saw her enter the room. We could only hope she took the bait. She didn't seem to appreciate the present she got, but she can always give them to that boy of hers.

Only need to get Rose out of the way and then my Ivy is pleased. Might have to persuade her take Belikov with her since they got all warm and fuzzy again. But nothing we can't handle…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Have I told you

RPOV

I was so turned on it wasn't funny! I mean come on! I see that I was a tiny bit mean but he deserved it, I had to show him what he was missing. Did he just say Victoria? Oh shit! I thought I told her to wait not ambush him! But his reaction is way to calm, which is a good thing I guess. Did he think I hid it on purpose? 'Oh, I am sorry Comrade I was going to tell you later..' Biting my lip I looked at him slightly blushing. Smiling he seemed more like his old self again ' _It's ok, I am happy to see she is doing so well. It has been awhile since I saw my family just was so afraid. Seeing Vika reminded me of how much I missed them. Always hoped that I would be the one introducing you. Hated the fact I wasn't able to do that. If I did it would have been under different circumstances.'_ He was going to introduce me to them? My heart fluttered, I know he no longer wanted to hide our relationship. But meeting his family officially as his girlfriend would have made me all kinds of nervous.

Trying to move my arm I was reminded I was still cuffed to a chair. 'Uhh Comrade you are not going to leave me like this when she is stopping by right?' At least hoped he wouldn't do that me… Pouting he of course had a huge grin on his face. Leaning closer to my ear he whispered _' You sitting like this , that's only for_ _ **my**_ _eyes to_ _ **see**_ _'_ kissing my neck ' _but I might leave the cuffs and tell Vika you were a bad girl'_. Gave him the biggest pout I could muster I fluttered with my eyelashes. _'Even though I am letting you go doesn't mean I am done teasing you Roza'_ shivering from the promise he just made he finally unlocked the cuffs. Just in time cause I heard rapid knocking on the door. She looked a bit flustered, I bet she just saw Adrian. But I wasn't going to tell on her so kept my mouth shut. However I couldn't resist wiggling my eyebrows when our eyes met.

She was holding three pizza's and box full of brownies. ' _Rose! You're here too!_ ' hugging me tightly I couldn't to tease her a bit _'_ _So how is Adrian doing?_ I whispered in her ear. Looking at me with shock her eyes widened as she started blushing. Hugging her brother she tried to hide her face behind her hair. After an awkward silence the look on her face said it all.. She wanted to be somewhere else so I decided to help her out a bit. 'Did you pick up the toothbrush and some sleepwear from Lissa yet? If you do it now she won't be asleep yet.' First she looked a bit cautious but soon picked up where I was going with this. ' _Oh I totally forgot, I will get it right away! Can I still stay in your room?.'_ before I knew it she was out the door. Dimitri looked at me with his eyebrow cocked trying to be casual about it I just shrugged biting my lip.

DPOV

Don't know what these two are up to but they look thick as thieves. Rose was hiding something for me, I could always when she was lying to me. Instead of pushing her to tell I decided I would get it out of her another way.

Before I even had a chance to open my mouth she jumped on me. Kissing me fiercely she was tugging on my clothes eager to take them off. Yep definitely hiding something I thought, she was making it really difficult for me to concentrate. Too bad for her I still had the cuffs in my pocket. Placing my hands firmly around her delicious ass I carried her to the bed. Laying her gently on her back I started trailing kisses from her neck to her collarbone. All of a sudden the tables were turned as she flipped me over pulling my shirt over my head. The moment my arms where above my head I felt cold metal surrounding my wrist. 'CLICK!' my eyes widened how on earth did she manage to get them! Growling I found myself stuck to my own bed ' Roza!' Looking at me with an evil glint her eyes her lips brushed against my ear _'Your turn Comrade' I am going to make you feel how much I want you'._ _My whole plan had backfired on me, my evil little vixen had me at her mercy.._

Her fingers was caressing my chest making me shiver, her lips slowly made their way down. The closer they got to my twitching cock the tighter my pants became. My heart was racing, every touch made my skin feel like it was on fire. There was nothing I could but watch how she was torturing me. Slowly unbuckling my pants she threw my belt on the floor. For a moment I thought she was going to use it to restrain my other hand. Unbuttoning it I groaned already feeling some relieve, when she pulled down the zipper with her teeth, I had to bite the inside of my cheek.

With the tip of her tongue she was tracing along the line of my boxer. Kissing the tip through the fabric made hiss bucking my hips. In one swift motion she pulled it further down free my erection. Licking her lips she kept looking into my eyes as her lips wrapped around the tip. She was driving me crazy no long able to control myself I had to grab something. If I didn't I would make her take me in completely with one push. My eyes were pleading for her to move, releasing it from her mouth I groaned. Wrapping her hand around my shaft she started pumping it up and down. Oh god yes.. smirking her tongue joined it circling around the tip.

With her hands she fondling with my swollen sack, my head was becoming foggy. Without warning I saw her taking me in her mouth completely, I had to do my best not cum. Her pace was slow first, my legs were shaking 'Please Roza…' I felt amazing but I wanted her to go faster. The moment she did my eyes rolled in the back of my head. My grunts and growls were spurring her on continue with what she was doing. Badly what to give her pleasure before I would have my own release. Gently tugging on her head I pulled it out of her mouth with a pop.

 _'Am I doing something'_ I saw the insecurity in her eyes, did she really think that? 'Not at all' my voice sounded very husky from all pleasure I just have been given. ' I just want to show you how much I want you as well Milaya'. Crawling backwards to the end of the bed while she was kissing my legs she took off my pants even further. Soon her face had it mischievous look back as she put a finger on her lips pretending to think _'No, I think I like seeing you like this'_ licking her lips her eyes raked over my body.

If I could get enough momentum I would be able to break the cuffs. But my Roza once again had other plans, slowly undressed me completely she climbed back on top of me. It gave me an amazing view of her breast as leaned forward I felt her naked skin flush against mine.

As she lined herself directly in front of cock I was able to feel just how ready she was for me. When I was completely sheeted inside her I could see her arching her back. This was a perfect angle to penetrate her even deeper, making sure we both were being stimulated. Back and forth slowly rocking her hips, small moans escaped her mouth. Keeping herself steady she put her hands on my chest. Leaning back she used my legs to steady herself, god she looked beautiful riding me. It wasn't going to be long before I would explode 'Oh, god Roza I love you so much.' She was still so tight it was driving me wild. If I could I have would have make her stand on all fours so I could her from behind.

I was so close, I needed her to cum with me no way I was cumming first. So with my thumb I was brushing against her swollen bud. When she couldn't take it anymore I could feel her walls clamp around me as she collapsed on my chest. Feeling her cum made me spill inside her with great force, we both lay breathless trying to catch ours breaths.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 The start of betrayal

IPOV

As I was hoping Rose her room was empty it gave me the perfect opportunity to steal something. While watching from a distance I saw a guardian looking around as he opened the door. It took several minutes but he came out with the requested item. Well at least he could do something right bloody idiots.. Turns out some don't need to be paid off to get things done, seriously I would have asked money.

Only thing remaining was for me to go do my "regular" shift, thank god that is almost over. Well everything was in place now so only thing to do is wait. Was feeling slightly guilty over what I was about to do but, there was nothing I could do to stop it really. Didn't want her to die but I wouldn't cry for her either does that make me evil? Or may it was just survival of the fittest and she wasn't it? I wasn't looking forward at playing pretend, but I would do anything to protect her.

The look of surprise was comical but then the intense staring was giving me an itch. Before I knew it I was frozen as I heard a loud scream. One thought was going through my mind 'Follow and obey'. I heard a soft voice saying ' _You saw nothing'_ I nodded as I walked away feeling like a zombie. Not long after the chaos was going to break out, everything would become a pool of betrayal.

APOV

Last night dinner was great, who would have thought pizza had so many different flavors. It will never be in my top 10 but her choice of pineapple made me laugh. She was meeting Belikov today at lunch, her idea was just to hang out and not say anything further. There was going to be a time we would have to face the music. First we need to get to know each other better I can't handle a new relationship yet. We agreed that when she went back to Siberia we keep in touch. Every month I would come to visit in the weekends when she was off.

When walked up to them I took a deep breath, it was still painful to see what used to be mine. She looked so happy, reminded myself she would always be a part in my life. No matter what Rose Hathaway had a piece of my heart….

RPOV

Last night was amazing, I was still a bit sore but never felt happier. Waking up to my Russian god caressing me while laying in his arms felt safe. I was afraid that any moment something bad would happen and take it all away.

I told Dimitri that I had talked with Adrian and broke up cause my heart belonged to someone else. A strong sexy Russian has stolen my heart . I don't want it back so he better no break it or he will be in serious trouble. He asked me where he could find him so he could beat him up. First I thought he was serious but by the way he looked after a few seconds said enough. We didn't have to hide it anymore, I was no longer his student I felt free. Could kiss him, hold hands I can always make him scream it of the rooftops. That wouldn't be such a bad idea, at least the rest of female population would back off then. Of course we will receive a lot of stares but I didn't care, I am happy! SCREW THEM!

We were waiting for Victoria when I saw none other than Adrian Ivashkov walking beside her. It caused Dimitri to tense a little but I reassured him not to worry. For now that was enough, in the future who knows. Then I saw Lissa, Christian and Tasha and her boyfriend guardian Ethan Moore walking up to us. Lissa was almost bouncing on her heals with excitement.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Birthday Surprise

LPOV

I was so excited Tasha told us this morning she arranged a trip to an amusement park. She rented the whole place in celebration on my birthday. And the best thing of all, she cleared it with Guardian Croft for Rose and Adrian to come too. They made sure there were extra guardians coming and the wards were up. We would leave just before lunch we could spend the rest of the day there. Guardian Brown would be joining us later. With her team would have more than enough protection.

When we walked up to Rose I saw something that I didn't expect to see. Adrian was standing there with another girl? Rose was standing with Dimitri? I think I am going to need to talk to her about it. But for now is was too excited to share the news.

'WE ARE GOING ON A SURPRISE TRIP!' I squealed.

DPOV

I had the most amazing night, woke up with the love of my life in my arms. Getting myself back was hard, Roza made me see that I needed to look at the beauty in life. She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen, what would make every nightmare turn into a shadow of the past.

When I saw Victoria walk up to us with Adrian by her side I had to bite my tongue feeling my fist clench by my side. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and an angelic voice telling me it wasn't a big deal. It could of course be nothing but that still didn't explain how she knew him. I was going to drop it for now, so for now he is safe. That doesn't mean I am not going to corner him later..

I felt my heart flutter when Rose told me she talked to Adrian and chose me! Almost couldn't believe it! I still feel sometimes I don't deserve this angel. All that I have done to her when I was one them will always haunt me. That day in church was the most stupidest thing I ever did. My mind just wasn't ready to accept all the things I had done. But I was going to do everything possible making sure I would never make that mistake again. I could see Lissa walk up to us with surprise written all over her face. Guess she didn't tell her yet, _'WE ARE GOING ON A SURPRISE TRIP'_ she squealed loud hurting my ears.

Wasn't sure if I could or should join them but something told it didn't trust it completely. So I asked if it was ok for me to leave with them. Surprisingly Hans didn't make a big problem out of it as long as I took at least two guardians with me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Fun for all

RPOV

Was a little sudden but then it was nice of Tasha to do something for Lissa. I guess it had more to do with the fact she was dating her nephew, but she looked over the moon. She had been through a lot so she deserved something fun, and it wasn't too bad… I get to have a day off. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to be alert.

First I was a little disappointed that this meant time away from Dimitri but when he came back from Hans he was given the all clear. I couldn't be happier to have the two people I love the most with me. Tasha looked like she hadn't counted on this, but maybe she was still hurt that Dimitri had chosen me. TOUGH LUCK FOR HER! Grinning holding his hand I couldn't help but feel a little bit smug.

There were plenty of guardians arranged to join us. Many I never saw before what was kind of odd if you ask me. Except for Moore, but this seemed to bug Christian a lot. Which I thought was funny earning me a few glares from him. Think he didn't like it that his aunt was dating somebody. There were 3 black SUV's waiting for us at the gate ready to take us to our destination.

After we drove for an hour we took a left turn into a remote parking lot. After a few minutes of walking I saw a small amusement park, making me excited eager to try everything. Wasn't Disneyland but figured that it would have been much harder to keep everyone safe. Ok it also wasn't very realistic but a girl can dream right? It however had a rollercoaster, Ferris wheel, few other rides and even some prize stands. Pretty cool, but what I had my eye especially on was the bumper cars. Adrian looked scared that Dimitri was going to use him as a target at the shooting range. So I went for the safest ride there is; the Ferris wheel. I could already think of what I could do to him up there making me snicker.

After a few hours everyone was getting a little tired so it was time to eat something. Convenient enough it had a hotdog stand, popcorn stand and hamburgers so enough choice for me. We were about to order or our food when I saw 5 royal guards walk up to us. I felt Dimitri tense beside me, we were both on high alert now ready take on any threat. Then one of them spoke ' _Rose Hathaway, you are under arrest for high treason. If you resist we will take you by force'_. My jaw dropped to the floor right there and then 'What the fuck did I supposedly do according to you?!' I yelled astonished. One of the spoke again _'The murder of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana_ ' I must have heard him wrong right?

Then Dimitri whispered something only I could hear _'something isn't right Rose, look at their shoes. I am pretty sure they don't wear sneakers.'_ I saw what he meant, the question remained, why would someone pretend? Unless this was an idea of an escape room… Those can be pretty cool when they are done right. The look on their face however said they were serious, planning on how to take me down. Dimitri pushed me behind him growling _'Don't touch her!_ '. We automatically all took a battle stance, that is when all hell broke loose. First we needed to get the Moroi safely out of here. When we finally had them all down, what took a lot more out of us than I expected. We tried to assess what just happened but we all came up blank.

Lissa was clinging on to Christian and Tasha was looking around her like somebody would barge in anytime. Dimitri grabbed one of them pulling him to his feet _'Why are you here? Who send you? ANSWER ME!_ '. He looked around almost looking frightened _'We were given a picture of her_ ' pointing at me I was shocked. WTH, I was having so many thoughts, is it Victor playing a sick game or was it someone yet to be revealed?

UnkownPOV

We were getting closer, I only knew one thing for sure , **she needs to pay**! But she will see that soon enough I thought with an evil smile on my face. Wondered if she really thought it was going to work out the way she wanted. Seemed convinced in her little bubble of family, friends and for what? A future with him? Snorting, hate to break it to her but that is not going to happen...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Aftershock

RPOV

We were all recovering from the shock, we were going to need to call Croft give him a update. Let him know what just happened. Tasha said she would take care of as she walked away with Christian following her. Lissa was physically still shaking I felt her distress through the bond 'It's going to be ok Liss _'_ hugging her I tried to calm her down. _'Do you think Victor was behind this?'_ she said carefully said hoping it wasn't true. Shrugging I tried to play it cool putting on my guardian mask. But on the inside I was freaking out, would he go this far to get to us? Then out of nowhere Ivy was standing in front of us with Tasha, guardian Moore, three other guardians and Christian behind her.

Thank god, I thought somebody that might give us some more insight. But instead it was Tasha that spoke. ' _Good your finally here Guardian Brown, now take care of this mess!'_ _You know what to do, don't hurt Dimka just take him out'_. Wait what the fuck is going on here! This can't be happing!

' _What is going on Tasha? Why are you doing this?._ Looking to my right I saw Dimitri trying to walk up to her while eyeing Ivy cautiously.

' _Don't you see what she is doing to you Dimka. She clouded your mind with the idea of a fairy tale. All she wants is to use you after she is going to drop you like your nothing. Your everything to me, I can give you everything you always wanted. I know you declined out of guilt for her. But I made sure she is taking care of. Now that the queen is dead they will find Rose her stake all can be as it was before. I love you Dimka. I had to do something so we could be together..'_

Ok now that little speech would have made me laugh if it wasn't for fact she just admitted she framed me for murder? Also that she apparently used compulsion on Ivy to take care of us in case plan A failed. Right? Cause no way she would betray me like this? Now she wants to take Dimitri from me, that pissed me off. Who the fuck those she think she is ' The hell you will Tasha, we love each other no matter what happens. We have been to so much only to see we belong together. Have you gone crazy? What about Christian he loves you and guardian Moore, was that all fun and games for you?

Saw Dimitri looking at me with look that said there is only one way out of this. We need to fight and take Ivy down first. Adrian looked like he was falling apart from the previous statement. He was clinging on to Lissa trying not to pass out. I couldn't blame him, he just heard his Aunt has been murdered.

Then I heard Tasha say _'What are you standing around for get them!'_ directed at Ivy. She smiled taking out two batons but instead of storming at us she threw at me and Dimitri. Turning around to face Tasha _'I will never hurt Rose you Bitch'_ _she spat_ _' Guess what? I called Croft letting him know what is going on.'_

IPOV

My phone rang and as expected it was Tasha asking where we were. I told her that I was standing by "waiting" on her signal. With that I made myself known taking my stance in front of her, Christian and guardian Moore. First relief was on Rose her face followed with confusing and ending with rage. I couldn't keep this up any longer, so I took my batons out throwing one at Rose the other to Dimitri. I faced her saying the words I have been waiting for a long time now to say 'I will never hurt Rose you Bitch, Guess what? I called Croft letting him know what is going on'.

Check mate Bitch! I looked her deeply in the eyes tilting my head 'Tasha, Spiders'. She started to scream pulling at her hair. Then from the corner of my eye I saw something I was fearing. Guardian Moore grabbed his gun aiming at Rose. So I jumped in front of her feeling a cold sensation in my chest as I fell to the hard ground.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Shadows closing in

DPOV

Guardian Brown joined Tasha's 3 other guardians she hired that stood before her. Guardian Moore together with Christian were behind her. 'What is going on Tasha? Why are you doing this? Studying Ivy.

' _Don't you see what she is doing to you Dimka. She clouded your mind with the idea of a fairy tale. All she wants is to use you after she is going to drop you like your nothing. Your everything to me, I can give you everything you always wanted. I know you declined out of guilt for her. But I made sure she is taking care of. Now that the queen is dead they will find Rose her stake all can be as it was before. I love you Dimka. I had to do something so we could be together..'_

I knew she was hurt by my rejection but this time she had gone too far. This wasn't my friend anymore, something had changed her. I wasn't letting her take Rose away from me I rather die. It disgusted me she killed the queen, thinking this would make me run back to her. Already thought many times of going on the run with Rose. Live the rest of our lives as fugitives we needed to no way she was taken the fall.

She must have used compulsion on guardian Brown or she been lying this whole time? Was hoping for the first but would also make things difficult. She was highly trained and took out more Strigoi than any other guardian. But then she smiled winking throwing a baton and turned around to Tasha. Could see it was hard for to having to play pretend this whole time. With clenched fist her voice sounded dangerous low.

We were both fighting of the remaining guardians. The moment I busted his kneecap with my baton I heard a gunshot. Guardian Brown dropped to ground with a loud thud in front of Rose. I was shocked to see guardian Moore was the one who fired it. Then I heard Hans run up to us from behind gasping, I forgot she was his student.

RPOV

I was fighting one of the guardian who was standing in front of that Bitch a minute ago. Then I heard two loud gunshots and Ivy collapsing. With a smile on her face she collapsed to the ground. _'She comes first right Belikov.'_ Blood was coming from the corner of her mouth. I heard Hans behind me gasp his voice sounded so vulnerable for a moment _'Ivy…, always looking out for someone else_.'

Whatever caused Tasha to grab her hair disappeared . Her focus was now on everyone standing in front of her. Me, Dimitri , Lissa , Hans and 5 real Royal Guards, screaming to arrest for killing the Queen. Before I could speak Hans beat me to it _'Guardian Hathaway_ ' I braced myself for his next words _'I am sorry you got caught up in this_ ' turning his attention to Tasha. _'Lady Ozera, your hereby arrested for the murder of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Tatiana'_.

Well I wasn't expected those words, didn't she say she made sure I was framed. Now she only saw one way out by grabbing Christian putting a gun to his head. She picked one of the worst possible hostages possible I could feel Lissa realized this too. If she could get close enough she could compel her into submission.

Both me and Lissa saw Christian breaking his way out of Tasha her hold. Lissa knew she had to act now . I through the bond I could feel it, her thoughts, the decision, even the way her body moved forward to get Tasha's attention. I knew where Lissa would move before she even did so it was easy for me to jump in front of her.

She sprang forward the moment Christian stomped on her foot slipping out of the reach of the gun. Tasha now frantically fired off a couple shots at the first threat approaching her. Every second was counting at this movement as I threw myself in trajectory of the bullet. I felt a burning sensation in my chest , then so much pain it was beyond my comprehension.

Ironically laying next to Ivy, there was so much commotion I didn't know what happened next. The ghost and spirits always following started to appear. Focused all my life on hand to hand combat and I was brought down by a freaking gun. Before the light completely vanished I saw Dimitri's and Lissa's faces.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

RPOV

I woke up to a bright white light, was this how heaven looked like. Surely I wasn't allowed there after everything I had done. But then the most beautiful voice spoke ' _Sleeping Beauty awakens'._ Oh my god I am alive, I heard him get of his chair slowly coming closer. 'I hope you are my nurse, cause I am hungry'. This made him laugh as he laced his fingers in mine.

'Come closer' I pouted ' I want to see you'. He thought about it but kicked of his shoes. I made a little room near the edge of the bed. The move however made me wince a bit but he curled up beside me thankfully.

'How long have I been out?'

' _A week'_ he said. 'Damn, how did I survive? I should've been dead' I gasped realizing how close the gunshot to my heart. Putting my hand to my chest it ached so badly. 'Did Lissa heal me?' she shouldn't have done that it would have drained her. But then why would I still feel so much pain?

' _No she didn't heal you'_

'Well who did then? Adrian?'

' _No one'_ Ok now I was a bit confused. This is maybe a bit wrong for me to say but her goes ' why didn't Lissa or Adrian heal me?'

' _Oh they both wanted to, but both were put under heavy protection before either of them could act'_

'Then it must have been your love for me 'I smiled 'Is Tasha still alive? Nodding he looked pained, ' _Yes, for now she is. Turns out that Ivy was on to Tasha. She followed her around taking shifts at Court. She switch your stake with a replica so your prints wouldn't be on there. The night you spend with me Tasha thought she compelled her to look away when she killed the queen. After that she tried compelling her to take you out. She planned the trip but wasn't expecting for you and me to get back together. Hoping if you were out of the way I would come back to her for comfort. But she didn't know Ivy knew everything and told Hans Croft. The plan was to have her confession on tape so they could arrest her. Unfortunately everything went wrong Ivy got shot protecting you. What she said to me kept ringing inside my head. She was right you should have been first. I only wanted to see pain thinking I didn't deserve to be happy after what I did._

 _I knew in that split second you were on the ground that you forgave me for all the pain I had caused. It was all too late, I couldn't do anything but watch you slowly slipping away.'_

I grinned, 'Well you did, you were the last thing I saw when I blacked out. It gave me the strength to fight back. I mean god knows what trouble you would get yourself in without me'. kissing me his eyes twinkled seeing nothing but love and admiration.

UnknowPOV

It wasn't fuck worth it, she gave everything! If she would have let me come with her instead of letting us wait in the car. She would be alive! ALIVE! Now she is fighting for her life! I kicked and punched the steel door of the hospital. I saw I cracked the glass but I didn't care, I can't lose her! She is all I have, the only one I ever truly loved.


	30. Chapter 30

DPOV

Ivy saved my Roza and her last words would always stay with me ' _She comes first right Belikov'_. Hans looked at her with sadness in his face. How could I have been so blind not to see who she really was. Maybe deep down I didn't want to believe my friend was capable of doing this.

It happened so fast that I almost didn't have time to think. One moment Lissa was walking up to Tasha and the other two guns shots were fired. Then my beautiful Roza threw herself in front of the Princess. I was seconds behind her but was too late. No this couldn't be happing, I just got her back now I am losing her...

Lissa was on her knees sitting next to Rose, putting her hands on her chest, but before she could do anything she was dragged away. Adrian was dragged away next kicking screaming at his protectors All I could do was look down at the blood pool forming around her my hands couldn't stop the bleeding. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I could see the love shine in her eyes. Then I felt an hand on my shoulder, it was Hans with a look of sympathy on his face.

Then a chopper landed with medical personal who soon were checking on Rose. I didn't want to leave her side but I knew if she had any chance I needed to let them to tend over her. I looked around but didn't see guardian Brown anywhere, figured they took her away already. Wished I could have thanked her for giving her own life. Only I feared it might have been all for nothing. Felt anger taking over my body, I was angry at the one that caused all of this. Wanted to strangle her, my best friend or what I thought she used to be. How dare she do this! I didn't know where she was right now but I know where she will end up. I made a treat once to Victor, might have to do the same, but this time keep it.

UnknowPOV

It wasn't fuck worth it, she gave everything! If she would have let me come with her instead of letting us wait in the car. She would be alive! ALIVE! Now she is fighting for her life! I kicked and punched the steel door of the hospital. Saw I cracked the glass but I didn't care, I can't lose her! She is all I have, the only one I ever truly loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Waking up

IPOV

Ok that hurt like a Bitch, I should worn a bullet prove vest. I mean god has to love me right? Why else would my sexy ass still be alive. I knew from the scent of his aftershave that my fire monkey was the one lifting me up. Could sense his anger but also sadness that I told him to stay behind. But if I didn't Tasha would have never believed she compelled me.

I am going to have to tease Hans for caring about me so much, I laughed a little making me wince. My body hurts so bad every time I move, good thing I heal fast cause this sucks. The nurse came in noticing I was awake, but the only thing I really wanted to know if Rose was safe. Couldn't remember much other than chaos and the shadows surrounding me. Then I saw him standing there, really standing there with a look on his face with disbelieve.

'Come here sexy, I am in need of some warmth' Normally that would have earned me a laugh or a headshake. But this time he almost jumped on me hugging me tight. Like any time now I would disappear to never return. 'Careful monkey I am still a bit sore' smiling he stroked my cheek. I was in serious need of some greasy food, I could still taste blood in my mouth. Highly doubt that they have any of that here at the clinic though.

'Guess you don't have a burger or pizza some were hidden under your hood?' Lucky for me this caused him to finally to laugh. I knew what he was thinking, damn woman you just woke up, got shot and you are thinking of food.

After a few days I had myself "released" cause I knew my appearance would have raised questions. Putting back on my clothes, trusty hood and my weapons back in there holsters I was ready. Since we were on the first floor we could exit through the window in the hallway. Knowing Hans he has several Guardian stationed at the front entrance. The sound of her voice booming through the hallways made me let out a sigh of relieve. Would have been so easy just to make her think I was dead. But a part of me didn't want her to feel guilty. She was already thinking I wasn't going to make it, nobody really knew where I was.

Peaking inside the room I saw the old man, Janine, Belikov and Rose were smiling. I knew my job was done perfect time for me to go. So used to being on the move all the time that I don't really have a home. But in all honesty sometimes the appeal of family was there. Yep definitely time to go, Dammit if it wasn't for that damn Belikov who saw me. He looked shocked, that makes two buddy, how could I have been so careless!

LPOV

Everything felt like a I woken up from a nightmare, the queen was killed and Christian was betrayed by his own aunt. He kept up a strong face but I knew deep down he was broken. I thought that I lost Rose, all because of jealousy. Just didn't couldn't understand someone would go this far, so many got hurt, too many had died because of it.

What still had me baffled that the queen herself had me listed as her successor to the throne. How was it even possible I seriously have no idea what to do. But apparently they all got It figured out for me, I groaned already feeling the huge responsibility that comes with it . I missed having Rose with me, wonder how long it will take for her to notice.

I hope there weren't going come with any more surprises cause this was already too much to handle. Well I guess If I do become queen I can make Rose come with me to Lehigh. Now at least I will have the final say in if she becomes my guardian. But first I have an appointment with non-other than the former queen Ekaterina Zeklos . On my way out I heard Christian mumble ' _What the hell am I supposed to do with air fresheners , a huge balloon animal and a bouncy castle'_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 You came back to me

DPOV

When my beautiful angel woke up I couldn't believe how lucky I have been. The doctor said to be careful around her cause of the stiches and the pain she would be in. Of course my Roza would want food as soon as she is awake. I wanted to kiss her so bad, hold her in my arms but I would have to comprise for a quick cuddle.

I was never going to make the same mistake again, pushing her away like that had hurts us both. Don't know why I deserved to get a second chance with this beautiful angel. Laying against me I caressed her face promising myself I wasn't going to waste it. Was eager to tell her I was fully cleared meaning that I got my guardian title back. But the best one had to be that she proven to be more then capable to be Lissa her guardian. No doubt in my mind that she was going to do great.

Tasha had asked for me but I didn't want anything to do with her other than testify against her in court. She lost every right to talk to me as soon as she tried to take the love of my life away from me. I put in a request to be Christian's guardian, so if he wanted to visit I wouldn't have a choice. That didn't meant I couldn't pretend she wasn't there.

Abe and Janine entered the room when I was about the leave. Something had caught my eyes when I saw a shadow appear at the door opening. It couldn't be, I saw her die, was it really her? I needed to find out so I told Rose I would give her some time with her parents.

' _Oh for god sake, I should have known you had something to do with this old man!'_ I heard Rose say. Figures Zmey loves his secrets, I wondered what guardian Brown could possibly owe him.

She was standing near a open window. ' _Belikov'_ _she said with a soft smile_ _' Well I couldn't go away without saying goodbye now could I. The shadows weren't ready for me to wreak havoc'_ . Felt myself staring wondering how she survived, the amount of blood she lost was astounding. Was like all of a sudden my brains started to work 'Wait, shadows!?' Like shadows from the death?'.

' _You must have heard about Shadowkissed-Anna mister Belikov or should I say guardian Belikov'._ Of course she knew about that. 'Why are you telling me this?' she must have a point why else would she discuss this with me. _' No doubt in my mind you know about the abilities of Anna? See my bond mate died as well what caused much more then a physical toll on me. Spirit is an complicated element that is alive, so you see it went into the strongest person it could find. She couldn't handle it so she took her own life, everyone thought it was because she couldn't handle the loss of Vladimir.'_

'It was you in my dream!' I knew that voice was familiar only didn't consider it at first because she was just a guardian. ' _It was going to take forever, so you needed a few nudges._ She rolled her eyes _'._ Then it all clicked why I couldn't speak, why I couldn't move at the bar. I want to be angry but I knew she was right I almost lost her in the process. Before I could ask more I heard Rose yelling _'YOUR ALIVE! Why did you jump in front of me? Where are you going?'._

I chastised her for getting out of bed 'ROZA, get back into bed think about your stiches! Why are you so stubborn' shaking my head I couldn't help but laugh a little. Looking back at Guardian Brown saw she jumped out of the window. WTH! Walking to her motorcycle bowing her head 'UNTIL NEXT TIME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO MISS ME!. OH AND MISTER BELIKOV YOU SHOULD REALLY TELL IVASHKOV TO STOP THINKING ABOUT VICTORIA!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 You returned

RPOV

My parents left 10 minutes ago why isn't Dimitri back yet? I know I should stay in bed but I couldn't help it, hearing familiar voices in the hallway made me curious. Was shocked when I saw her, they told me she died that day. 'YOUR ALIVE! Why did you jump in front of me? Cocking her head she was leaning out of the window. Dimitri noticed me, turning around he give me a disapproving look at me pointing out that I shouldn't be out of bed.

Trying to come a little closer, but with every movement I felt those damn stitches. 'Where are you going?' dammit I didn't even get the chance to talk to her. Then I saw Dimitri hanging out of the window listening to Ivy yelling something at him. I seriously wondered what their conversation was about.

Next thing I hear was Adrian squeaking hiding behind Victoria. ' _IVASHKOV, YOU BETTER RUN!_ _followed by some Russian curse words._ Oh oh I think Dimitri knows… I did promise to distract him but what can I do I just got shot. So I did the only thing I was able to do, mouthing to Adrian 'RUN!'.

When Adrian finally had Dimitri convinced he wouldn't do anything to hurt Victoria we all sat in my room. All the puzzle pieces came together when Dimitri told me about his conversation with Ivy. Turns out when the spirit users dies before the bondmate it connects with it instead. I was always afraid of committing suicide like Anna, but always thought spirit darkness was the cause of it.

Also explains why she couldn't be compelled by Tasha or why Adrian didn't see her aura. She was hiding it from them so she wouldn't raise suspicion. Another big thing was finding out Lissa has a sister. Not to forget about Abe being the one to hire Ivy in the first place to keep an close eye on me. But catching those bullets was not something everybody would do, but didn't want to think about that too much that was for another day.

Who would have thought that I Rose Hathaway was becoming a Royal guard. My boyfriend, feels good to say that, will be guarding Christian. Who is now proud owner of an overload of air fresheners, I keep telling him I am glad someone finally realizes his stinks.

And I can finally say my soul is complete again, I have my equal and match back. Not only that, I have my life back more specifically my own life. I would protect Lissa, I would serve, but I was finally my own person.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 I told you

IPOV

'Tisk tisk Tasha, I told you not to mess with Rose, now I am going to have to remind you of your worst nightmare' Her face was priceless, **me** a Dhampir dream walking a traitor, a murderer. _'You are not real, you died, I saw you get shot'._ Well isn't that something she even looks scared, 'good!' I thought. _'Are you going to kill me?'_ Did she really think I would make it that easy for her. 'Oh Tasha, no that would be to easy'. So I showed her what would break her into a million pieces.

 **Dream:**

 **Dimitri walked up to Tasha looking at her. 'Dimitri, I just wanted to be with, you understand that don't you.' She couldn't move because she tied to a chair '** ** _Tasha, I don't love, I never have , your nothing but trash to me. Did you really think I would fall for somebody like you'._** **Her face showed absolute horror and disgust.**

 **But I wasn't done with her yet, then Dimitri appeared in front of her with Rose. Kissing her, telling her how much he loves her, wanting her to be always with her for the rest of their lives. And when she was nothing but broken I showed Rose and Dimitri married, living together and two kids.**

Then everything disappeared 'Looking forward to seeing you again Tasha' I grinned feeling triumphed. While laughing I slowly let the spirit dream fade. When I waking up I saw my fire monkey looking at me. I know what he was thinking but I wasn't ready to tell her yet. When I almost lost her I thought I lost my chance…..

 **Hope you guys like it! It was my first fan-fiction ever written. Was a bit shy posting it but my boyfriend encouraged me to do it. So a big thank you to him! Some things are different from the book but this was how I saw my story. I am currently working on a sequel 2 years after last sacrifice.**

 **P.S. as for Unknown you just have to read the sequel to find out, don't hate me!**

 **Again I do not own any rights to the vampire academy…** **They belong to Richelle Mead**


End file.
